Untitled (Raly)
by justasocalledwriter
Summary: Present day... Aly and Ricky struggling with their own personal lives. Haven't spoken since Phil of the Future ended. Its been years. What happens when both worlds come together once again? Sparks fly, feelings grow, reality hits..
1. Overview

**Main Characters**  
Alyson Michalka (Aly)-Actress, singer. Plays guitar and piano

Amanda Joy Michalka (Aj)-Younger sister of Alyson Michalka. Actress and Singer as well. Plays guitar and piano.

Raviv Ullman (Ricky)- Actor, part time musician (for fun). Plays drums. Professional Actor on was featured on Broadway.

Samantha (Sam) - Mid 20s, tall, brown shoulder length hair, brown eyes. Professional Broadway actress.

Stella Price: Owner of Stella's Cafe. Mid 40 year old Italian women. Married to Joe Price. No children but treats Raviv as if he was her own son.

Joe Price: Owner of 'Area'. Married to Stella Price. 48 Year old Italian man, born and raise in New York.

James: Aly and Aj's Manager

Rachel: Raviv's exgirlfriend.

Matt: Alyson's ex Boyfriend.

Zack Martin: Friend of Raviv and Owner of 'Zacks underground'. A small music shop in NY. Practically knows every band, every singer who recorded an album.

Aly and Aj band members:  
Brad-guitar  
Steve-keyboards  
David-drums  
Pete-Brass

**Settings**:

Stella's Cafe- Small Cafe. Owned by Stella Price. Sells more then coffee and tea.

Zack's Underground- Owned by Zack Martin. Music store in the city.

Area- One of the hottest and oldest bar's in New York City. Owned by Joe Price. Where bands get discovered and where new music is created.

**Storyline Overview:**

It's been years since Phil of the Future. Both Ricky Ullman and Alyson Michalka went there separate ways after the show ended. Didn't keep in touch. Aly pursued music with her sister. Ricky focused on acting. Did a couple of guest appearances on popular tv shows. But figured he was more into Broadway. So he moved into the city. Stage acting is where his hearts really at.  
After going on tour with her sister, Alyson went back to acting. She landed a role on some movies, and also got the lead in a tv show called "Hell Cats".  
Again its been years since they've last spoken, let alone seen each other. Both are single, had a serious relationship and dated here and there. But..something was always wrong. Nothing seemed right. They weren't happy.  
Right now present day, both are focusing on their careers..


	2. Chapter 1- Present Day

This is basically my first story. I've always been a pheely fan, and fell in love with Alyson Michalka and Ricky Ullman. So I made a love story between them. Sorry if its not detailed enough, again this is my first. Please give me your opinions. Oh and I haven't thought of an official title. I'm hoping one will come as I write. Anyways enjoy.

It's been years since Phil of the Future. Both Ricky and Aly went there separate ways after the show ended. Didn't keep in touch. Aly pursued music with her sister. Ricky focused on acting. Did a couple of guest appearances on popular tv shows. But figured he was more into Broadway. So he moved into the city. Stage acting is where his hearts really at.  
After going on tour with her sister, Alyson went back to acting. She landed a role on some movies, and also got the lead in a tv show called "Hell Cats".  
Again its been years since they've last spoken, let alone seen each other. Both are single, had a serious relationship and dated here and there. But..something was always wrong. Nothing seemed right. They weren't happy.  
Right now present day, both are focusing on their careers..

*********scene*********

**Fade in...**

Ricky who changed his name back to Raviv, is in his dressing room. Looking at his reflection in the mirror. Trying to get into character.

Stage manager walks in..

Stage manage: Rav, you ready? 5 mins til showtime.

Ricky: Yeah...yeah I'll be there. _(still staring at himself in the mirror)_

Stage manager walks out. Ricky takes a deep breath, then leaves the room.

Stage manager: Alright everyone Ricky..I mean Raviv is here. Curtains up in 2 minutes people!

Ricky takes the stage, in position and waits for the curtains. His co star Samantha takes her place, standing next to him.

Samantha: Ready?_ (whispering to Ricky)_

Ricky: Always.

_(curtains raising up..)_

Ricky takes a deep breath..

Ricky: Here we go.

*********Meanwhile in LA**********

Alyson's driving to the studio, late as always. Aj and their band have been waiting for half an hour. She's rushing while on the phone with her manager.

Aly: No James I told you, I will not do anymore tv shows until Me and Aj finish this record. Its been almost 10 years since our last album, you know this. Listen I have to call you back, I'm pulling into the studio.

She hangs up. Gets out of the car and speed walks inside.

Brad (guitar): Where the hell is she?

Aj: She said shes on her way.

Brad: That was 30 mins ago. Every freakin day this week.

Alyson just barely getting in.

Aly: Alright guys I'm here, sorry I'm late.

Everyone gives her the blank stare.

Aly: What?...Look I know can we just get to work.

Everyone takes their place. Aj walks over to her sister.

Aj: That's the 5th time this week. People are being to wonder if your even being serious about this-

Aly: Yes, I'm being serious! Amanda I'm sorry. I've been really busy lately. But you know how much I want this. How much we both want this.

Aj: Aly I know you've been going through a lot. Especially with your break up with Matt.

Aly: Aj...I'm fine.

Aj: I know your not. _(looking at her sister straight in her eye, suddenly one tear starts to appear)_

Aly: Aj...can we please just get to work. Please._ (wiping her eyes with frustration )_

Aj: Sure.. _(Aj leans in hugging her sister, kisses her cheek, then walks away to the booth.)_

Alyson picks herself together and follows Amanda.

*******Back in NY******

The audience cheers of the bowing of the stars as the show has come to an end. Ricky as the main character takes a good look at the crowd, waves with a smile. Curtain closes everyone walks backstage.

Samantha: That was a good show. I think the best we've done.

Ricky: You say that with every show. _(unbuttoning his shirt walking toward his dressing room)_

Samantha: Yeah but this was the last one. So it made it even more special. _(she says smiling at Ricky)_

Ricky: Yeah. _(She walks away. Ricky gives a smirk, opening the door to his room, then walking inside.)_

He changed his clothes. Beginning to gather up his things. _Suddenly a knock on the door.._

Ricky: Come in. _(cont to pack)_

The door opens its Samantha. Wearing a green spaghetti top with a short jean mini skirt.

Samantha: Hey, so a bunch of us are going to the bar to celebrate. Wanna come with?

Ricky: Uhh, no I'm fine thanks. _(not even turning towards her.)_

Samantha: Come on. You never hang out anymore. You always just go home. What, you suddenly to cool for us?

Ricky: Sam.. _(he pauses)_

Samantha: What Ricky? ...Is it about us?

Ricky turns around.

Samantha: Cause if it is-

Ricky: Its not.

Samantha: Then what? You try to ignore me. And when I'm around talking to you..its like I'm a disgrace.

Ricky: Thats not true...

Samantha looks at him crossing her arms.

Ricky: I'm sorry I havent been myself. I just..got tired of it all.

Samantha: Tired of me?

Ricky: No. Of me. I'm just...tired of not taking my life seriously.

Samantha: But its healthy to have some fun once in awhile. Come on what happened to that fun Raviv Ullman. The one who moved to New York for his acting, but yet knew the definition of having a good time.

Ricky: He's still here.

Samantha: Then show me... _(Ricky just standing there. Hesitating to even move)_

Samantha: Come on Ricky...you haven't been like this since Rachel. I thought I make you happy?

Ricky: Sam..look...I'm not..

Samantha: Ricky...I just..I miss you. Don't you miss hanging out with me?

Ricky: Of course.

Samantha: Then come on. No strings, just friends.

Ricky: Just friends?

Samantha: Thats all we are. _(she slowly walks over, wraps her arms around his neck. And puts on a small smile)_

Ricky: Ok._ (not being able to say no_)

******2 hours later*****

Its 11pm, Ricky's apartment. The two just got back from a drink out. The whole loft is soundless. Ricky and Samantha both lay in his bed naked under the covers. You can pretty much guess what happened. As Samantha lies there asleep, Ricky right next to her just stares at the ceiling. Thinking about what just happened. Thinking his life through. If this is what he really wants. Finding someone isn't too hard for him. Its making himself feel whole and just plain happy is his problem. Samantha was a natural affection. He can connect with her, and she makes him feel ok. It's an easy feeling just being with her. He felt content. But not...happy. Its pretty much unexplainable.

Ricky has been feeling this a lot lately. He's pretty much lost in his own way. Doesn't know what he wants to do. What's his plan. Everyone tells him to go back into screen acting. But he knows his passion is into broadway. That's why he moved to new york and out of LA. But everything he wanted, just seemed pointless. Where does he go from here?

Its been about 3 1/2 years since his break up with Rachel. Sure he was over it. But still he hasn't found anyone to come as close or even better then her. He's been doing mostly dating or having flings. Nothing serious like Rachel. Nothing like Rachel. She was _'that girl'_.

Ricky takes a look at Samantha, kisses her cheek then slowly gets up. Puts a pair of basketball shorts on and walks into the living room. There he takes the two, quarter filled, glass cups that were used earlier by him and Samantha, walks over to the sink and sets them on the counter. Samantha's glass still having her pink lipstick marking. He grabs his whiskey and pours more onto his cup. Takes it and goes to the balcony. Sipping on his alcohol, and takes a good look to the moon.

********Back to LA******

The girls have been working all day. Its now dark out.  
The scene opens back up of Alyson outside the studio looking up in the night sky of the same moon that Ricky on the other side of the country is staring up upon.  
The band leaves, Aj saying her goodbye. Takes a look over to her sister then starts walking towards her.

Aj: Today was really productive. I think this albums gonna be a hit. _(she says with a fake smile, trying to get her sister in a good mood)_

Alyson just continues to stand there.

Aj: Look I didn't mean to bring up Matt earlier.

Aly: Aj, its fine.

Aj: No, its not. Aly your my sister. And I know better then anyone to tell when your hurting. And right now...your in pain. Maybe you should try to talk to him.

Aly: Aj.. _(looking at her sister)_

Aly: He made a choice. Its done. _(her voice cracks then tears being to fall)_

Aj hugs her sister. She hates seeing her this heartbroken.

Aj: Come on, I'll take you home.

No other words said, both walk to the car.

**Fade out..**


	3. Chapter 2- Letting go

**Chapter 2**

It's a new day. Alyson goes to the kitchen and finds her sister making breakfast.

Aj: Good morning._ (making omelettes)_

Aly: Aj you didn't need to do all this._ (taking a seat at dining table)_

Aj: Are you kidding? I want to. Besides we haven't had a real breakfast together in a long time.

Aly: Thanks. And thank you for staying the night.

Aj hands her a plate.

Aj: Your welcome. Now eat up we have a big day today.

Aly: I don't remember us scheduling a recording session today..? _(setting the plate down in front of her and taking a sip of orange juice_)

Aj: Oh we don't. But I thought we could go shopping. Little sister bonding. _(Aj sits down next to her with her own plate of food)_

Alyson smiles at her sister with the idea. They both enjoy their breakfast together.

*******NY*******

Ricky going into his favorite coffee shop in all of New York. Stella's cafe.

Ricky: Hey Stella! _(addresses the owner, an Italian women in her mid 40s ._ )

Stella: Hey Raviv, the usual?

Ricky: Yes please. _(he walks over to his normal table, next to the window and in clear view of the whole restaurant)_

Stella goes over to him, pours a cup of coffee. Ricky pulls out a copy of today's newspaper from his back pocket. Immediately going into the entertainment section, looking for reviews of his show from the night prior.

Stella: So how was the show last night?

Ricky: I don't know we'll see. _(referring to the article)_

Stella: I don't understand whats the point into reading those reviews. Shouldn't knowing and believing in yourself, that your talented be enough. You don't need some snobby peoples input. As long as you know you were amazing.

Ricky: Yeah but I'm trying to please these people. I'm an actor. If I don't please them, I'm not pleasing myself. Its my job as an entertainer.

Stella: Hmm, ok. I just don't wanna see you get crushed if one ends up being bad.

Ricky gives her his famous smirk. He admires how she always treats him like a son.

Stella: I'll go grab you your waffles dear.

Stella goes back to the kitchen. Ricky sips on his coffee while reading the article.

_'Another outstanding performance from Raviv Ullman'_  
_'Cant wait to see another'_  
_'Great show, good actors. Raviv Ullman done it again'_

Not taking his eyes off his paper, Samantha walks in and move towards his table.

Samantha: Good things I hope? _(standing over him_)

Ricky: Something like that. _(suddenly folds his paper, and takes another sip of his coffee)_

Ricky: You ordering?

Samantha: No I actually came by to see you. _(she takes a seat._)

She pauses..and Ricky just sits there staring at her.

Samantha: We're okay right? I mean last night. I didn't mess things up, did I?

Ricky: No you didn't mess things up. _(Ricky a little surprise she even asked)_

Samantha: I just figured when I woke up this morning and you went there. I just...I dont know. I thought you were mad at me.

Ricky: Why would I be mad at you? Sam I told you, we're fine. Things just got a little crazy, thats all. _(takes another sip)_ Besides I have this thing where I don't really like waking up with someone. Really I didn't mean to just leave you there. Its not you its me.

Samantha: Oh well heard that one like a bunch of times.

_(Ricky chuckles)_

Ricky: That was a dumb line for me to say, but I'm serious. Usually I have the girl leave in the middle of the night... but I dont know. Didn't wanna wake you.

Samantha: Thanks...I think? Haha. I guess I should be feeling kinda special then. (_both smile at each other_)I just.. I don't wanna pressure you and have you thinking, you know.. I want something out of you.

Ricky: Well thanks. But don't worry, no pressure. We're just friends. You know like you said.

Samantha: Good._ ( smiling at him)_

Samantha: So..wanna hang out again? _(leans forward and grabs both of his hands on top of the table_)

Ricky: Don't you get tired of me? _(smiling at the gesture)_

Samantha: Eh..I just think your too cute. What can I say I'm attracted to you. Well you have my number. Call me anytime. And like I said, no strings... Easy. Bye sweetie.

Samantha leans in and kisses him on the cheek. Gets up and leaves the shop. Ricky just sitting there picks up his paper and continues to read. Stella walks over with Ricky's favorite chocolate chip waffles.

Stella: Here you go. _(placing the plate in front of Ricky. He stares straight at the food with a huge smile on his face, like a little boy who just got a birthday present.)_

Stella: And can I just say, Samantha..really?

Ricky: Don't worry we're just friends. _(picking up his fork)_

Stella not believing any word he says.

Stella: I'm pretty sure theres more to the story, but your not gonna tell me.

Ricky: Tell you what we were co stars on a play. We had an attraction, its over. That's it.

Stella: Another costar? I see why you call it work. _(she sits next to him, he gives her a blank stare.)_

Ricky: That's not funny. _(giving her a serious face even though Stella still giggling at the comment)_

Stella: Ricky when are you gonna settle down. Find a girl who you actually like, makes you happy. Someone who makes you stay, and not just leaves once the shows over?

Ricky leans back on his chair, crosses his arms.

Ricky: Anndddd here we go...

Stella: Look hun I remember the first time you've walked into this cafe. You we're upset over a break up, Rachel? That was 3 years ago. Now its one week Samantha, next week Jenny, Then couple weeks later its back to Samantha. Its like I don't know, you turn to Samantha when theres no one there.

Ricky: That's not true. Samantha's been there for me ever since we met on my first casting auditions for Broadway.

Stella: So why don't you just make it official with Samantha?_ (still determined to make a point)_

_pause.._

Ricky stares at his lap then back to her.

Ricky: I like her...but I dont know. Somethings just missing. Its like...I can be with her, feel content..but I won't be happy.

Stella: Is it cause she's not Rachel?

Ricky: Oh no. Rachel is long gone and over. I dont know, for some reason its hard to find that spark. Samantha shes the closes thing. She makes me feel ok. And safe with myself. But I don't know...*sigh* ..Besides I'm still young, there's nothing wrong with playing the field and dating.

Stella: Well I hope you find whatever your looking for. I just care about you like a son. And I want you to be happy.

Ricky: Yeah I know.._ (smiling to her)_

Stella: Well I gotta get back to work. Eat your breakfast. Dont look into those articles to much. They can be very harsh sometimes.

Ricky: I'll be okay, I can take it. And thanks. (He starts to eat his waffles as hes reading the paper once again, Stella walks away)

Taking another sip of his coffee he begins to turn the page, just scanning through seeing anything else good. Then suddenly he freezes as he sees a headline...**_'Aly and AJ the big return!'_**.  
He's shocked. Trying to remember the last time him and Alyson even spoken. Its been years. Although its been a long time, he can never forget that name. Like seeing a ghost from his past, he reads on and find out about her and her sister recording again. Still surprised, he's happy that shes still doing music.  
He rips out and folds up that particular page, puts it in his pocket. Leaves the bill and a tip, then heads off.  
Ricky: See ya Stel _(he says quickly waving goodbye to her)_  
Stella: Alright Rav have a good one.

He leaves the cafe.

*****Back in LA*****

Scene: Downtown LA, the girls have been shopping for at least two hours now. Walking on the sidewalk along small clothing stores. They decide to make one stop at a very pleasing shoe store.

Aly: Oh my gosh Aj look at these!_ (shows her sister a pair blue and gold heels, with a vintage taste)_

Aj: OMG!

Aly: You like?

Aj: I love! Get them.

Aly smiles, feeling like its her lucky day.

Aly: This was a great idea Aj. (_both smiling at each other, Alyson walks over to the cashier)_

Amanda phone suddenly rings..

Aj: Hello?

James: Oh good you picked up. Listen I have news for you guys.

Aj: I'm listening..

James: You and Aly will be doing a radio interview at New York, then a small performance in 'Area'.

Aj: Area? Really! (_Aj says excited about the news...then remembers..)_

Aj: But..Aly..

James: What is she sick?

Aj: No. ugh, I mean Aly..shes...I don't think right now is a good time to go anywhere or do any interviews. She needs to stay home, have some time. James, shes...shes still really upset over Matt.

(Aj turns and looks at her sister. Aly paying for her new shoes with a big smile. One thats rare to find now these days)

James: Aj I know its been tough on her. But she needs to pick herself up someday and get back to her life. The buzz about you two coming back into the music business is big. The Times is already writing about it. Have you seen todays paper?

Aj: No..*sigh* ok but what about the album? We can't afford to miss anymore recording sessions, we're already too far behind.

James: I know, that's why I already arranged for you guys to do some recording while your there as well.

Aj: Well it looks like 'someone' thought this out.

James: Haha you know me..So...? _(still pushing the idea)_

Aj: Okay fine. When do we leave?

James: Tomorrow morning. I'll have someone to pick you guys up 10am sharp. You'll be in New York for 4 weeks.

Aj: 4 weeks?! I thought we're just doing a show and an interview?

James: Yeah but I thought I would give you guys sometime to work with top producers, promote, and enjoy the city.

Aj: James, your the best! _(she says excited)_

James: Yeah I know. haha. Talk to you later.

Aj: Kay, bye. _(she hangs up, Alyson walks up behind her.)_

Aly: Who was that?_ (she says curiously)_

******New York******

Scene: _Zack's Underground_, a small local music shop owned by Zack. One of Ricky's good friends. Zack (cali born, with a deep surfer accent) knowing about everything there is to know on whats going on in the music industry. What's hot, who's not, even new music artist.  
Ricky walks in and goes straight to Zack.

Zack: Dude whats up? (_surprised to see one of his best friends_)

Ricky: Hey do you know anything about this? _(Ricky pulls out the folded article about Aly and Aj's return)_

Zack reaches and grabs the newspaper cut out. Mouth all open, confused look, reading the headline.

Zack: Oh yeah. These are those chicks. Both actors, they had an album awhile back ago. Then hasn't done anything music-like since. Their come back suppose to be big. Why you asking anyway? I doubt you'd be into their kind of sound.

Ricky: No..its not that. I know them. I co-stared with her on a tv show._ (pointing at Aly)_

Zack: Nice, had a little off screen romance, huh?_ (teasing him_)

Ricky: What? No. _(Grabbing the paper back and putting it into his pocket)_

Zack: Oh come on, I'm your home boy. You can tell me.

Ricky: There's really nothing to tell. Really?

Zack: So again...why you so interested then? _(still questioning the whole situation)_

Ricky: I just...I haven't really kept up with my old LA friends since I left. Especially her. I just..I dont know..wanna know how shes doing. Never really understood why her and her sister stopped music. But then again, I did leave without saying goodbye, its not like I have a right to know.

(Its true. They were close friends while Phil of the Future was happening, then the show ended. Both tried to kept in touch but with busy schedules. It was close to impossible. Then when he finally made the choice to move into the city, he just left. Packed up his things and left without saying a word to her. Ricky was in a bad place back then. After his break up with Rachel he felt like he couldn't talk to anyone. The break up was the thing that sealed the deal towards the idea of moving. He knows deep down he hurt a lot of people, including Aly. Not saying goodbye nor barely a hello once in a while.)

Both Zack and Ricky quiet, having a blank stare.

Ricky: Well thanks man. Hey once their cd comes out, save me a copy yeah?

Zack: You gottcha.

They give a hand shake and Ricky leaves the shop.

*****LA******

Scene: Alyson's apartment.

Aly: We're going to New York!?

Aj: Yes for the trillionth time _(she says roaming around the apartment trying to get Aly's things together)_

Aly: Could of at least gave us a weeks notice, thanks James.

Aj: Aly hes just doing his job and a great job if I must say. I mean he booked us a radio interview, small teaser concert, and even studio time at 'Little Red Door'. With producers like Haley White, and Rachel Smith.

Aly: I know..I just.. _(she pauses)_

Aj walks to her sister.

Aj: Aly I know its tough on you everyday. But trust me, everythings gonna be fine. I'll be with you, so is Brad, Steve, David, Pete, all our boys. And we're gonna be doing what we love. What made us, us. Also giving something to the fans, they've waited long enough.

Aly: I know. Yeah, your right. So..I guess I needa pack.

Aj: Well I already grabbed and layed out some outfits for you which I think will be appropriate for the trip. And I'm gonna go pack up my stuff. Do you need anything?

Aly: No. This is great. Thank you._ (both smile and hug.)_

Aj: I'll see you tomorrow morning. _(she grabs her purse, throws on her sunglasses and heads out)_

Aly begins to pack.

Looking over some clothes Aj left for her to choose, her mind begins to distance herself from reality. Then suddenly her eyes catches a picture on top of her dresser. A picture of her and Matt. She walks over and takes a good look at it. Seeing the person she was and how happy she use to be. How happy she use to be with him. She loved him. She thought he was the one. Apparently she was wrong.

Her heart begins to ache all over again. Tears start to fall. Then wiping them away she picks up the framed picture she throws it in a small office size garbage container. After realizing what she did she begins to find a sudden urge to take the first actual step into something she knew she had to do some day.

**Letting go..**


	4. Chapter 3- Off to New York they go

**Chapter 3**

9:50 am Aj's on front of Aly's door hoping shes all packed up and ready to go, with the driver waiting for them on the parking lot. Aly opens the door and sees her sister. Thankfully she did pack and was ready.  
Aj walks in and helps grab some of Aly's bags. Before rolling out of the actual apartment Aj stops and see a bunch of pictures and items from the time where Aly and Matt where together all in the trash can. They both leave the apartment, load up the car and head off to the airport.

LAX...

Waiting to board the plane Aj decides to finally ask Aly..

Aj: So...before we left your place I noticed you did some cleaning..

Aly continues to stand there. Aj turns to her.

Aj: Aly I just wanna say I am really proud of you. I know that must of been hard on you to even pick up his things. But what you did, thats good. Shows your ready to move forward.

Aly: Yeah..I know it took me long enough. But I was thinking.._(she turns and faces Aj_) I mean this album, our comeback..Its basically a new start for us. Why not, you know?

Aj listening to the points that Aly's making.

Aly: Matt was something special. And it hurts like hell thinking and remembering about what we had. And referring it to as something we 'had'. But things happen for a reason, right? Better things will come, starting off with this record.

Aj: This is good. Hey you never know you could end up finding someone in New York.

Aly: Haha yeah I doubt it but ok.

The two board the plane..off to New York they go...

*****NY*****

Ricky at Stella's once again, pretty much his daily routine.  
With an empty plate in front of him, nothing but a bit of crumbs from his waffles. He takes a couple sips of coffe while reading the news paper, Stella walks on over..

Stella: Whatcha reading today? _(grabbing his empty plate)_

Ricky: Just looking for some wanted show parts for local theaters.

Stella: Hun do you ever just take a break? You just got done with one show literally two days ago.

Ricky: Yeah but these are for small local theaters. Nothing that big and flashy unlike my other plays.

Stella: I still think you need to take a break.

Ricky puts the paper away in his messenger bag. And turns to her, Nothing in front of him but his coffee and bag on the side.

Stella: Much better. But just in case you wanna be smart with me. _(She reaches in Raviv's bag, pulling out the paper and walks away)_

Ricky: Hey!..*sigh* _(grabs his coffee and see's a familiar man in a black dress shirt with blue strips walking into the cafe)_

Joe: Hey Ricky!

Ricky: Oh hey Joe. If your looking for Stella shes probably at the back, thinking of new ways to ground me _(he says raising his voice at the last part, purposely making sure she hears him)_

Stella walking back out.

Stella: You shush. _(pointing at Raviv)_

Ricky giggles to himself and continues to drink his coffee.

Stella: Hey husband, whatcha up to?

Joe: Just got another call from James. Got another one of his bands playing at the bar tomorrow night. Kinda of a last minute thing. He asked for a favor, so I said of course.

Stella: Wow so who is it?

Joe: A band called 78 Violet?

Stella: Sounds like a porno.

Ricky: Probably is. _(making a side comment)_

Both Joe and Stella pause to stare at him, Ricky drinking his cup acting like he never said a word.

Joe: Well just letting you know I'm gonna be really busy today and tomorrow. Making sure everythings ready.

Stella: You need any help dear?

Joe: Oh well you don't need to but I can always use an extra hand.

Stella: Okay, not a problem. Raviv's free.

_(Ricky putting his drink down shocked at Stella, but couldn't say no to Joe. Who has also been like a parent figure for him.)_

Joe: Great see you later Rav.

Both Joe and Stella carry on go their separate ways. Ricky still sitting there shocked on the agreement.

Aly and Aj, who just recently changed their name to 78 Violet, haven't yet announced the news about the new name. They were waiting for that right moment. And now what better then to do it while they're in New York doing some promotions. They figure since this is basically like a new beginning for them, they might as well start off as if they are a new band coming into the business. No one has heard from these girls. Their sound changed a whole lot. New band, new name, and new beginnings. Might as well start right, just like waiting the new journey.  
And what way is to promote first off of Area. Basically where people go for a good time and to discover new music.

Scene: Hilton Hotel. The girls are with their band in the suite waiting for their manager. Boys watching tv and girls looking at a Covergirl magazine.

Steve: So..explain to me again why were playing at 'Area'? _(turning to the girls)_

Aly: What do you mean?_ (Aj and Aly both staring at him and the rest of the guys turn to listen to the conversation)_

Steve: Well I mean if were trying to promote this album and the new sound, shouldn't we be doing something a little more bigger then a small bar.

Aly: Area is famous. I mean yeah its a small bar but its where so many bands start out.

Aj: Really, its where people go to bring new material to the table. Where artist want to test out there songs instead of straight out putting it onto a CD or radio.

Aly: Its practically where music is discovered.

David: Yeah dude. Don't you know. _(making a joke)_

Steve: Shut up you were the one who told me to ask. _(hitting David on the arm)_

_(everyone starts to laugh)_

David: Where's James?

Aly: He'll be here any minute.

_*knock on the door*_

Aly: Oh thats probably him.

David walks to the door, opens it and see James standing there with Joe (owner of Area).

Steve: There he is_ (as James walks in Steve and Pete walk on over and give their manager a huge bear hug)_

Pete: How you been, we've missed you?

James: You guys saw me like 4 days ago.

Pete: Hey, 4 days too long.

Aly and Aj walk on over to greet their manager James.

James: Guys, girls. This is Joe Price owner of 'Area'.

Aly and Aj both shake his hand. And the boys follow.

Aj: Its nice to meet you, I'm Aj. And this is my sister Aly. And these handsome fellas are Steve, David, Pete, and Brad.

Joe: Its nice to meet you all. I'm honored to have you guys play at Area tomorrow night. Everything seems to be setting up nicely. And I can't wait to hear you guys. If you need anything heres my card _(handing a copy of Area business card to Aj_). Right now is there any questions you might have?

Steve: Yeah is there any good place around to eat._ (everyone looks over to him, nodding there head)_

Steve: What? _(he says confused)_

Joe: Hahaha, its fine. Actually my wife owns a cafe down the street to Area.

Steve: Oh no I want food not coffee._ (everyone give him the same 'just shut up already' reaction_)

Joe: Haha yes they serve food. Its practically a restaurant. Her family was big on the coffee house business, but she wanted to be slightly different. Trust me you'll love it.

Steve: Sweet.

Joe: Haha, so if thats it I guess I'll see you all tomorrow. Have a good day.

Aj: okay, bye nice meeting you.

James and Joe both walk out of the room.

Brad: Really dude? _(turning to Steve)_

Steve: What I was just wondering.

David: So is that it? We're good for the day?

Aj: Yeah pretty much.

David: Awesome, whos down to explore? _(grabbing his jacket)_

Pete: I'm in.

Steve: Me too.

Brad: Yeah I'll go.

David: What about you two? _(referring to the girls)_

Aly: eh..you boys go ahead. Kinda wanna stay in.

Aj: Yeah me too.

David: Okay, if you say so.

The boys walk out. Leaving Aly and Aj alone at the hotel suite. Giving them more time to hang out, just the two of them.

Scene: Area..

Ricky walking around helping Joe set up the whole bar. Restocking supplies in the bar, moving furniture around, whatever task needed to do. Joe walks in..

Joe: Listen I really appreciate this Raviv. Really.

Ricky: Oh don't worry about it. I would of helped you out anyway, even if Stella didn't suggest it. Feel like I barely come in here lately. _(he says while wiping down the counter top)_

Joe: Yeah, haven't seen you. How is everything, you good?

Ricky: Yeah everythings fine. Just got done with another play. So looking for what else is out there. But just relaxing for now. Stella says I work too much.

Joe: Oh well can't say I don't agree. You've been doing play after play. You need to give yourself a break. I know its your passion and everything. But you deserve a breather. _(grabbing another towel he helps Ricky wipe down tables)_

Ricky listening to another one of the 'speeches'.

Joe: So dating anyone special?

The fact that Joe brought that up Ricky knew exactly where this conversation was going.

Ricky: She told you about Samantha didn't she?

Joe: Haha, Yup. We both know my Stella. Haha. But hey I'm not saying go for it or dont. We were both talking about it and I agree with her. You deserve someone special. I'm not saying Sams a bad girl. But you need the right one.

Ricky: So your saying Sam's not the right girl for me?

Joe: I'm saying...when you find the right girl. Questioning yourself wouldn't even be an option. There's a reason why shes 'right'.

Ricky thinking about what hes saying..

Joe: Hey why don't you come tomorrow night? Maybe you'll meet someone new.

Raviv: Yeah. I doubt it. But I'll still come.

**********************************************  
7:00pm

After a day of walking around times square the boys finally decided to stop by Stella's for some dinner. All fed full band members sitting around a table discussing about various of topics coming from models, the album, football, etc.  
Raviv and Joe walks in...

Stella: Hey hun!

Joe: Hey sweetheart, how was your day? _(walking up to the cash register where Stella was posted)_

Stella: Just fine, btw your bands sitting right there. _(pointing to where the boys are)_

Joe: Yes I see that. Hey Ricky I'll be right back._ (walking toward the bands table)_

Stella: You want anything to eat? _(talking to raviv)_

Ricky: Yeah I'll just get a burger and fries to go please.

Stella: Coming right up._ (turning to the back counter to the kitchen)_ Hey Cesar burger and fries for Ricky.

Ricky sits on the counter seats.

Stella: So how was the bar?

Ricky: We got must things done. I'm gonna come in tomorrow morning and help fix up the sound equipment.

Stella: I really appreciate you helping Joe.

Ricky: Even though you practically forced me into it? _(making a joke_)

Ricky: I'm just kidding. You know me well enough to know I would of still done it.

Stella smiling, agreeing with Ricky. Cesar places Ricky's order on the counter. Stella grabs the white paper bag and hands it over to him.

Ricky: How much do I owe you? _(pulling his wallet out of his pocket)_

Stella: On the house. For helping Joe today.

Ricky: Stella..I can't.

Stella: Ricky I mean it. Just take it, its on me today.

Ricky: Thank you. _(smiles at her and leans in to kiss her cheek)_

He begins to walk out when Joe stops him right when he reaches the door.

Joe: Ricky, come here for a second. (_he says standing over the band of 78violets table)_

Ricky walks over..

Joe: Guys this is Raviv Ullman. Ricky this is 78 Violet, there the ones playing tomorrow night.

Ricky: Hey. Nice to meet you guys.

Pete: You too man.

David: You look familar...have we met?

Ricky: Umm...no..I don't believe so.

David: You sure? I swear I've seen you before.

Ricky looking at him confused.

Ricky: Well I'm an actor. I've done a few scene acting and I was recently on Broadway.

David: Nah I don't watch plays. But I probably saw you on tv somewhere. I just really can't remember where or what show...well it really doesn't matter.

Ricky: Well..it was nice meeting you guys. I'll see you tomorrow.

David: Ight dude.

Steve: See ya.

Pete: Bye.

Ricky walks out of Stella's and Joe continues to talk with the guys.

Back to the girls hotel suite. The room is filled with sugar snacks from room service and both girls sitting up on the queen size bed watching 'The Notebook'.

The scene is the ending when Alli and Noah are fighting about what she wants.

_"So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, for ever, you and me, every day."_

Aly and Aj: *sigh* awwwww...

Aj having both her hands above her heart. And Aly holding a tissue in one hand to wipe away her tears from the sappy movie.

Aj: Why can't all guys be like Noah?

Aly: You mean real with his feelings and willing to go the extra mile?

Aj turns to Aly.

Aj: You still wish he'd come back?

Aly turns to her.

Aly: Some nights. But I know somewhere theres someone better...what about you Aj?

Aj: What about me?

Aly: Do you still think about Craig?

Aj turns back to the movie.

Aj: I mean rarely..but I'm ok now. Just like I know you will be.

They both exchange smiles and focuses back to the movie.


	5. Chapter 4- Smash Music

**Chapter 4**

Scene-about to start the radio interview...

The band 78 Violet including their 2 female lead singers up in the studio. Ready as ever, excited to announce their new band name, and single.

Timothy (radio host): Goooooooodddd morning New York city! And its a great morning I must say. Because we have the band '78 Violet' here with us today. Say whats up guys.

Aly: Hey!

Aj: Hi

Pete, Brad, Steve, David: Hey! Whats up.

Timothy: Hahaha, Alright. Now you guys are probably wondering...who the heck is 78 Violet? Well we're going to be finding that out right now. But first let me address that theres two specific ladies in the band, who also happened to be the lead singers. They're actually familiar faces...do you know who it is...its Aly and AJ GUYS!

Aly and Aj look at each other and smile.

Tim: Now ladies can I please just say Welcome Back. Really where have you two been hiding?

Aj: haha, thank you and we've actually been you know just doing our own thing. Taking a breather, taking a break, living our own life, and you know writing new material.

Tim: Thats crazy. Its been what 9, 10 years since your last album?

Aj: Yes. 10 years. _(Aj nodding her head agreeing with the host)_

Tim: Wow. That's really amazing, and now here you two are with your new band. Now tell me whats with the name 78 Violet? What happened to just plain Aly and Aj?

Aj: Well you know its basically summing up who we are now, with being new artist and a new band. When we were starting out you got to meet plain Aly and Aj. Now this is something new were bringing to you guys.

Aly: I mean we definitely grown up as people and of course as artist and I think with this album you would be able to see that. And with 78 Violet, I mean, its nice to be characterized as an actual band. Not just us two, Aly and Aj.

Tim: Now Aly your 23 or 24?

Aly: 24

Tim turns to Aj.

Tim: And Aj your...? (waiting for her to answer)

Aj:22

Tim: Its so crazy, I remember practically growing up with you guys. Especially Aly here who was a former disney star.

Both girls laugh and smile

Aly: Yeah life's crazy sometimes. You never know when your past will collide with your future.

**********Area*********

Scene- while 78 Violet is doing their radio interview, Ricky is helping set up the sound equipment.

Joe: Hey Raviv! Hows everything going? _(walking to him as he sees Ricky messing with tech equipment)_

Ricky: Pretty good. Everything is almost set. Do you know when the bands coming in to do their sound check?

Joe: Probably after their radio interview with Smash Music.

Ricky stops what hes doing and turns to Joe not believe the words going in his ears.

Ricky: Their on Smash Music?!

Joe: Yup.

Ricky: Who the heck are these guys, Red Hot Chili Peppers?

Joe: Come on Raviv. There nice people.

Ricky: Yeah I know, its just kinda amazing how this band who came from no where is already running New York City. _(turning back to finish what he was doing_)

Joe: Your right. I hope tonight doesn't get too crazy. All my security guards and waiters are working tonight.

Ricky: Hey Joe if you need an extra hand tonight..-

Joe: -No Ricky. I appreciate it though. But no, you've helped me enough. I want you to come tonight and have fun, okay? If I need your help I'll find you. But really I just want you to come and enjoy the music.

Ricky: Okay. But I'm not sure if I'll enjoy some band name 78 Violet, I mean come on really?

***********Smash Music************

Tim: HAHAHA, okay okay. So let me ask, you two dating? Single? Guys around the world are dying to know.

Aj: We're both single.

Tim: Really? Michalka sisters are single? Theres no way. Alyson what happened to your boyfriend Matthew Carson. The NFL Football player.

Tim calls Aly out, Aj looks over at Alyson, hoping she doesn't break down.

Aly: Me and Matt have been broken up for months now. Umm..both going our separate ways. He has his career, I have mine. So...I mean thats pretty much it. _(fighting to keep it together)_

Tim: So are you girls seeing anyone at all?'

Aly: No, both single.

Tim: Aj? Really? (_now turning to Aj, hoping to at least get a small juicy romance information out)_

Aj: Yup.

Tim: What about Craig, do you still talk to him?

Aj: No we don't speak. But you know...it happens. Simple as that. (_Aj is such a pro at this)_

Tim: Well then...okay. Next topic _(giving up and realizing he wont be able to make them talk)_

************Area***********

Ricky still fixing out a few more things for the show. Zack walks in..

Zack: Aye Raviv, whats up? Getting this shit ready for tonight I see. I heard tons of people are coming._ (walking to him good friend)_

Ricky: Yeah. Apparently. You checking it out?

Zack: You know me. I'm always down to listen to whats new in the scene. Especially curious with this band.

Ricky: Why? Whats up? (walks around him, Zack follows)

Zack: I searched for 78 Violet everywhere and couldn't find a thing. Even google was useless. Its a record label thing. Their probably paying big bucks to make sure all there shit stays a secret. Their music, sound, identity, everything. Even members.

Ricky: Thats crazy. (stops to talk to him)

Zack: Crazy and smart. That means no one can download their music, until an album is finally released. And the fact that its a new band makes it even more thrilling. Pretty excited for tonight I must say.

Ricky: Haha alright. Well I'm almost done here. Wanna grab some lunch afterwards then get ready for night. Pregame at my place?

Zack: Down!

*******Smash Music******

Tim: Well it was great talking to you lovely ladies. And Good luck tonight with your performance. Everyone catch them at 'Area' tonight to get a little snippet of their new album. Everyone 78 Violet! (_everyone in the room starts clapping)_

Aly and Aj: thank you.

Smash Music Producer: And we're clear.

_Red 'On Air' Light goes off._

Aly and Aj taking off their headphones.

Aj: Well that was fun.

Aly: Yeah fun._ (Alyson says sarcastically as they both get up)_

James: Alright we gotta go to sound check. Lets move.

The band picks up their things and makes their way to 'Area'.


	6. Chapter 5- Into the Rush

**Chapter 5**

The stage has finally been set. Its show time for 78 Violet. The bar is packed, people lined up outside waiting to get in. But already its almost maxing the capacity of the room.

Backstage  
The band doing their pray circle, excited and nervous for the big night. Even though its a small bar, its still their first actual performance in front of people as "78 Violet".

Drinks are heavy, people placing orders left to right. Stella's even helping out around the bar.

Joe: That'll be 5 even. (_Joe handing a 23 year old male a beer and getting 5 dollars in return)_

Stella: Hun we have a problem. (_She says as Joe puts the money in the cash register)_

Joe: What is it? (_turning to Stella_)

Stella: Where out of lime. (_says with a serious face_)

Joe: What? Thats impossible we just stocked up a whole bunch earlier.

Stella: Yeah well were completely out.

Joe: Great. Just great. _(not believing it)_

Stella: Listen everythings fine. Its still early out the nearest grocery store doesn't close for another 15-20 mins.

Joe: But the nearest grocery store is 30 mins away. And the show starts in about 10. _(looking at his watch)_

Stella: Well call Raviv. He's not here yet and his apartment is just right there. In fact I'll give him a call right now.

She walks over to the bar phone and starts dialing his number.

Ricky and Zack both at Ricky's loft. Ricky on his laptop and Zack playing xbox. Both lost track of time. Ricky in the zone typing away and Zack just too into his game.

Zack: Oh hell yeah! Dude your ass is mine!_ (playing Call of duty black ops_)

Ricky typing on his computer pauses to see what time it is.

Ricky: Hey dude we should probably go now. Show starts in like 10 minutes. _(saving his document and shutting off his mac book pro)_

Zack turns off the the game and stands up, ready to head out.

Ricky's phone rings..

Ricky: Hello? (_Says answering the call)_

Stella: Rav it's Stella.

Ricky: Oh hey. Don't worry me and Zack are on our way.

Stella: Actually we need a favor. We seem to run out of lemons. (_turning to Joe)_

Ricky: What? That's crazy we just stocked up.

Stella: Yeah that's what Joe said. But its a madhouse in here. You think you can stop by the grocery store on 5th street and pick us up a patch?

Ricky: Yeah. Yeah, of course no problem. I'll leave now.

Stella: Okay thank you Rav.

Ricky: Alright bye.

Both hangs up and Ricky looks at Zack.

Ricky: We better go.

Ricky and Zack leave the loft.

*************Area****************

Stella: He's leaving now._ (Joe is relieved)_

Joe: Okay well I gotta go check on the band and introduce them.

Stella: Okay go. Everything will be fine. (_she leans and kisses him on the chick. Joe walks off and heads backstage)_

********backstage*******

Aj: Is everyone ready? Aly?

Aly: Ready. (smiling at her sister)

Aj: Guys?

David: We're good.

Pete: Lets rock this shit guys! (_having his bass already strapped up and acting crazy as ever sticking his tongue out)_

Aj: ...ok I'll take that as a yes.

Joe walks in.

Joe: You guys ready?

Aly: Yup!

Aj: Lets do it.

Before following Joe towards the stage Aly stops her sister.

Aly: Hey Aj...

Aj: Yeah?

Aly: Can you feel it? (_asking her seriously)_

Aj staring at her confused.

Aly: Can you feel it?

Aj: Aly, what are you-

Suddenly Alyson starts singing...

_Dont let no body tell you your life is over._  
_Be every color that you are.._

Aj smiles at her sister nodding her head then joins in to

Aly and Aj:  
_Into the Rush now you dont have to know how._  
_Know it all before you try..._

Both sisters start making their way to the side of the stage dancing and singing to their first single 'Rush'. Just to wipe away the nerves.

Aly and Aj: _Dont let nobody tell you..yeah..yeah..yeah.._

Pete, David, Brad, and Steve all stand there confused as ever. But without questioning they follow the girls.

Steve: Is that part of the set list?

David nodding his head and pulling Steve to just walk.

Aly and Aj stand on the side and see Joe making his way to the stage, ready to announce the band. Butterflies in their stomach. Aj looks over to her sister with a smile and makes a half heart symbol to her. Aly smiles back then completes the heart by making the exact same symbol. The two girls waited so long for this moment.

Joe: Alright, can I get everyones attention please. Now I know how antsy you all get so I promise to make this short. Now theses are a fine group of people. With amazing talent and I know they'll go far. You all waited for them so I would like to present to you, the very first time... "78 Violet"!

As Joe walks off the crowd cheers as the band walks up on stage taking their place. Everyone is pumped.

Aj: Are you ready to rock New York?

Everyone cheers back as a response.

Aly: Well good. Cause were '78 Violet'.

With that David on drums clicks to start off.


	7. Chapter 6- The Reunion

**Chapter 6**

The band is half way through their performance and the crowd is loving their new sound. Its unique, its different and its fresh.

A taxi pulls up and Ricky and Zack finally show up to Area with four boxes of lemons. Ricky pays the taxi driver and both head inside. Security guards posted up front already knowing who they are, led them right in.

The band just finished another song..

Both boys walk straight through the bar towards Stella and Joe. Ricky not even noticing who happens to be on stage.

Stella and Joe sees the boys and grabs the boxes from them. Set them at the bottom shelf.

Stella: Thank you so much. And for that, free drinks for both of you. (_she says hugging both Zack and Ricky)_

Joe: So what will it be? _(Asking the two boys)_

Zack: Sex on the beach? (_Zack smiling nodding his head)_

Ricky: ...Really? _(turning to him with a strange face)_

Zack shrugs his shoulders

Ricky: You know what, why not. _(Both Joe and Stella smile. They all watch Joe make the two drinks for the guys_)

Joe: All righty. Here you two are._ (hands the glasses over to the boys)_

Ricky and Zack (_still not looking over to the stage_) grab their drink and turn to each other.

Ricky: Cheers (_smiles and clink glass with Zack. Then takes a sip)_

Zack turning around towards the stage and sees the band. At this point Aly and Aj have their backs facing them this time, while their setting up their guitars getting ready for the next song.

Zack: So lets hear some music! Woooooo! (_raising his glass to the stage)_

'Bullet' starts to play...Aly faces back to the crowd.

Ricky while drinking his alcoholic beverage, slowly turns around following the sound of the music and finally sees her..

Alyson starts off..

**_Cornered in trapped inside_**  
**_Won't survive_**  
**_I'm too alive.._**

Ricky stops drinking, slowly lowering his glass. Face and body frozen...

**_Empty shells line the floor_**  
**_I'm a mess_**  
**_But I want more.._**

Zack turns to Ricky whos in complete shock.

Zack: Dude isn't that that one chick you were just talking about the other day?

Ricky still not saying a word. Zack looks back over to Alyson.

**_In your sight, aim to me_**  
**_I'm a target for you_**  
**_And I want to be.._**

**_I love this pain_**

**_Theres a bullet in my heart and its you_**  
**_you shot me down, I'm wounded_**  
**_And I can't get up for you_**  
**_You took me out without a sound,_**  
**_Now look what you've done_**  
**_There's a bullet in my heart..._**

Alyson too into the song, she doesn't see Ricky staring right at her.

_**All you are**_  
_**All you say**_  
_**All you do**_  
_**It buries me..**_

_**Underground**_  
_**Crawling out**_  
_**Need your air**_  
_**Inside of me..**_

Stella noticing Ricky's frozen body and glances over to where hes staring at. She sees Alyson, and gives a smile to herself. She taps Joe's arm who was wiping down the bar counter and points out Ricky without saying a word. He too smiles and both continue to watch the show nodding their heads.

**_In the end now the scar_**  
**_with a shot to the heart_**  
**_you're part of me.._**  
**_I love this pain.._**

At this point everyones standing still watching the band.

**_Theres a bullet in my heart and its you_**  
**_you shot me down, I'm wounded_**  
**_And I can't get up for you_**  
**_You took me out without a sound,_**  
**_Now look what you've done_**  
**_There's a bullet in my heart..._**

**_And its you.._**

**_And I never saw you coming_**  
**_But I'm tired of all the running_**  
**_And its you_**  
**_And I can't stop the bleeding_**  
**_But I love what I'm feeling_**

Ricky having tunnel vision just looking at Aly. Practically forcing himself to breathe. Everyone in the crowd swaying side to side to the beat of the song.

**_Theres a bullet in my heart and its you_**  
**_you shot me down, I'm wounded_**  
**_And I can't get up for you_**  
**_You took me out without a sound,_**  
**_Now look what you've done_**  
**_There's a bullet in my heart..._**

**_And its you..._**

**_And its you..._**

**_Theres a bullet in my heart..look what you've done_**  
**_And its you.._**  
**_Theres a bullet in my heart..._**  
**_And its you..._**  
**_..._**  
Aly: **_And its..._**_**you**._

The song ends, everyone claps. Aly smiles and turns her head back to her sister. Both girls face the other members and get ready for the next song.

Zack: Woooo! That was awesome. _(cheering for the band)_

Ricky glances down then turns to Zack.

Zack: Dude those girls are really good. And that girl...oh man, shes something. _(referring to Aly who sang amazing)_

Ricky: Yeah..shes talented.._(looking back to take another look at her as shes setting up)_

Stella: Stop drooling (yelling over to Ricky_ Ricky, making him come back to earth)_

Ricky looks over to her and gives a 'come on' face.

Joe: If you want I can introduce you._ (pointing at Aly)_

Ricky: No thanks. _(knowing their both just playing around)_

Both Stella and Joe giggle and go back to work.

Aj: Alright guys. We have a few more songs we would like to perform for you all. _(talking on the microphone)_

Collapsed starts playing..

Aly: We're gonna end this with a throw back, you feel me?!

Audience cheers with the familiarization of the song

Ricky watches and Zack begins to even dance a little.  
After _Collapsed_. They played _On the Ride, No One_ and on their last song _Protecting me_.

**_Whenever, where ever baby_**  
**_I'll protect you_**  
**_No matter what_**  
**_Hold you tight, with all my might_**  
**_And I'll never let you go (Let you go)_**

**_You, you're always there for me_**  
**_When I need you most_**  
**_Day and night you're by my side_**  
**_Protecting me_**  
**_Protecting me..._**

The song ends. Everyones going crazy. Both Aly and Aj have a huge smile in a result on having an awesome show. Ricky, Zack, and Stella all clapping with the pleasing of the show. Happy for the girls. Joe walks up on stage. Hugs both girls.

Joe: Give it up for 78 Violet!

Everyone still clapping.

Aly and Aj: Thank you guys have a wonderful night. We love you.

Band members wave bye and walks off stage. Joe follows. Background music starts to play.

Aj: That was great! (_hugging her sister with happiness)_

Aly: I know. Amazing show guys!

Brad: Hell yeah, now time to celebrate. _(pointing toward the bar)_

Joe: Guys. Awesome show. You all can come back to play whenever you want.

Aly: Thank you so much for having us.

Aj: Yeah, it was really an honor (_both girls lean in and give Joe a hug)_

Brad: Alright enough mushiness. Can we go celebrate now? (_noticing the very attractive girls walking around)_

Joe: Go ahead. Anything from the bar, its on the house. Take it as a performers discount.

Aly: Oh cool

Aj: Ah awesome.

Everyone heads over to the party. Aly and Aj make their way about to order some drinks and the rest of the gang get distracted by a couple of gorgeous women.

Ricky and Zack still havent left there spot. Zack looks over and notices Aly walking over to the bar.

Zack: Oh blondie, twelve o'clock._ (staring right as Aly as she makes her way. Ricky quickly goes behind Zack so he wont be seen)_

Zack: Bro what the..?

Ricky: Shhh...(_Ricky hiding behind Zack and looking over to Aly. Zack is nearly a couple of inches from the girls. Ricky places his drink on an empty tray as a waitress passes by)_

Aly: Hey can we get two bloody mary's? (_talking to Stella, with Aj standing behind her)_

Stella: Oh sure sweetie. You girls played a good show _(making the drinks and noticing Ricky creeping behind Zack)_

Aly: Oh thanks.

Stella finishes making the drinks and hands them over to the girls.

Aly and Aj takes a drink and is satisfied with the taste. As the girls are distracted with their beverage Stella gets Rickys attention waving her arms around, trying to figure out what hes doing.

He signals her to cut it out, and never mind him.

The girls turn back to Stella and she acts like nothing happened.

Aly: This is really good. _(smiling at her)_

Stella: Oh thank you. You two enjoy your night.

Aj: Will do, thanks.

The girls begin to walk away passing Zack and not noticing the boy behind them.

Ricky thinking hes safe...But little did he know one of his old friends notices him.

Jason: Is that?... no way...Ricky Ullman?! (_yells out his name while walking right over to him_)

Ricky jumps and sees Jason.

Ricky: Oh crap..

Aly and Aj stop as they hear a familiar name in the air. They both turn and see Ricky being bear hugged by a 5'7 ft brown spikey hair man.

Aj: No way..(_Aj walks right over leaving Aly there shocked.)_

Jason lets go of Ricky. Ricky turns to see Aly staring at him.

Aly standing still, not moving and only being able to whisper one thing.

Aly: Rav._._


	8. Chapter 7- Second Chance

**Chapter 7**

Jason: Rick where the hell have you been? _(Jason excited to see his friend._)

Ricky: I..uhh..._(beginning to stutter from his nerves)_

Aj makes her way to Ricky. He turns and sees her with a greeting smile and open arms.

Aj: Raviv! (_Aj giving him a hug_.)

Ricky: Hey Amanda.

Jason: Wow bro you know this chick? _(pointing at Aj_)

Aj: Are you kidding? Hes practically my brother. _(talking to Jason)_

Jason: Nice. So whats the deal bro? You partying with us tonight or what? Cause you've been MIA waaaaay too long.

As hes talking Aj signals Aly to come over.

Ricky: Yeahh..sorry man. I've been..umm...working a lot lately. (_trying to come up with an excuse)_

Jason: Like that stopped you before. Well listen hit me up whenever. We all missed you. _(looks over to Aj, then back at him_) and uhh..next time introduce, us to ALL your friends.

He smiles at Aj and walks away to his group of friends.

Aj: Ew.. (_she says with a disgusted look on her face)_

Aly comes up next to her, looking at Ricky. And Ricky back to her.

Both awkwardly standing in front of each other. Hesitate to speak.

Aly: Hey Raviv. (_putting on a fake smile)_

Ricky: (_he clears his throat_)... Hey Alyson.

Aj feeling very uncomfortable at this point.

Zack: I'm Zack. _(He randomly says standing next to Ricky, breaking the ice between them)_

Aj: Hey Zack, nice to meet you. _(Trying to at least create some bit of conversation in the air)_

Aly: Ummm...we should get back to our group. The guys are probably wondering where were at.

Aj looks over to the boys and sees them flirting with a bunch of girls.

Aj: They seems fine to me.

Aly turns to Aj giving her a very aggressive face. Ricky notices Alyson.

Ricky: You know what. You two go ahead. I'll see you guys some other time.

Aly grabs her sisters arm.

Aly: It was nice seeing you Rav. (_she walks away dragging her sister with her)_

Ricky: Yeah...nice seeing you too. (_he slowly says watching her leave)_

Zack: So...that was lucky. _(trying to brighten up Rickys mood)_

Ricky turns to him. Completely not in the mood.

Ricky: I need some air.

Ricky walks out of the bar to get a breather...a big one. Zack stays behind and chats to people around him.

Aly: Hey guys. _(greeting the boys with still having a hold of Aj)_

Brad: Yo, where have you two been?

Pete: Yeah you two having a good time?

Both have girls around their arm.

Aj: Yeah, tons.

She releases her arm from Aly's hand and turns to her.

Aj: Aly whats up? You completely froze back there. You just stood there like an awkward Popsicle.

Aly: Aj..its Rav.

Aj: Yeah I know. I remember how much of good friends you two use to be.

Aly: Yeah thats the thing..'use to'. _(she says making fake quotations with her fingers)_

Aj: Aly I know the story. But Ricky is a good friend. One worth giving a second chance too.

_Aly continues to stand there listening to her sister with her arms crossed._

Aj: Aly...come one, dont be stubborn.

Aly: I just...I just don't know what to say to him.

Aj: umm...Hi hows it going? Hows life? Hows work?... I dont know, be adults. Its been too long Alyson.

Aly: Yeah I know...its just...-

Aj: I get it. But remember, new beginnings. Thats what we said right? _(Aly smiles at her sister for making a point)_

Aly: Your right. (_nodding, finally agreeing with Aj. )_

Aly hands Aj her drink and goes back to the bar, where they were just at. Trying to find Ricky. She spots Zack talking to some people she doesnt know.

Aly: Hey Zack, right? (_Aly addressing the boy who was just with Ricky_)

Zack: Yeah..?

Aly: Do you know where Raviv went?

Zack: Yeah he went outside.

Aly: Thanks. _(she heads towards the exit)_

Aly coming out of the doors, glances right...sees no Ricky. Looks left...and there he is one block away all by himself. Leaning against the wall with both hands in his pockets. Aly makes her way to him with her arms crossed, reaction from the cold night. Ricky staring at his shoes, suddenly hears footsteps. He looks over and sees Aly. Immediately getting up wondering what shes doing.

Aly standing in front of him, both staring at each other. No ones saying a word..

Out of nowhere Aly punches his arm.

Ricky: Ow. What the? _(placing his hand over his arm, questioning why she just hit him)_

Aly: Well you deserved it.._(crossing her arms again)_

He takes a couple of seconds to speak..

Ricky: I'm sorry... I know I do. (_putting his hands back in his pockets, staring down not being able to look at her face)_

Aly: ...You left Ricky...without any warning... Its funny cause I thought we were friends.

Ricky: We were.

Aly: ..but what happened.

Ricky: *sigh*(_finally looks at her_)...I was going through a lot. And I couldnt stand LA...I didn't like my life there. ...Theres more to the story, then what you know.

Aly: So why didn't you tell me?

Ricky: We all have our secrets Alyson. What? Do you really have to know everything? _(starts giving her attitude)_

Aly: I have a right to know if your planning on moving away. Especially to the other side of the country. _(says back to him raising her voice)_

Ricky looking away, bites his tongue not responding back to Aly. She ignores her frustration, knowing that fighting will only make the situation worse.

Aly: We all have our problems Rav. And I get it if you don't wanna tell me every single thing.

She slowly starts walking closer to him.

Aly: But when someone cares about you...you gotta give them something. (_He stares back at her)_

Ricky: Yeah I know...I'm sorry. For...everything.

Aly: I didn't mean to..get all mad at you. I just..-

Ricky: I get it. Its okay. Your right anyway.

Aly: Rav...can we just...start all over? (_Ricky a bit surprised she even asked)_

Ricky: Really? You really want too?

Aly nods her head with a smile and even a small tear in her eye.

Aly: I'm willing to if you are.

Ricky: Okay. _(He leans in and gives her a hug)_

They both break apart. Aly wipes off her eyes.

Aly: So...should we get back?

Ricky: Uhhh...yeah. After you. (_sticking his hand out signaling her to go ahead)_

Both walk back inside.

*******2 hours later*******

Everyone's enjoying themselves. The band are all hanging out, having their own little party. Aj and Zack are getting to know each other talking about music and his shop. And Aly and Ricky both sitting at the bar counter laughing and talking as if everything was back to how it use to be.

Zack: Come by anytime you want.

Aj: Yeah I'll definitely check it out. Sounds awesome. _(sees what time it is_) Well I better head out, but it was nice meeting you. _(Shakes Zacks hand and walks to Aly)_

Aly and Ricky continue to giggle as Aj approaches.

Aj: Hey Al, its getting late. We gotta meet James tomorrow. (_standing behind and between Aly and Ricky_)

Ricky: James? _(asking curiously)_

Aj: Our manger.

Ricky: Oh.

Aly: Yeah I better get going. _(standing up)_

Aj: I'll go round up the guys. (_she turns to Ricky_) It was nice seeing you._ (she leans in and hugs him. gives him a small peck on the cheek and walks off)_

Aly about to follow her sister.

Ricky: Hey Aly, (_she stops and turns to him. He gets up._) You think maybe we can hang out soon? To catch up and stuff.

Aly: Yeah I like that. _(smiling at him_) Tomorrow?

Ricky: I thought you have to meet with your manager?

Aly: Yeah for like a small meeting in the morning. Afternoon good?

Ricky: Yeah thats perfect.

Aly: Give me your phone.

He reaches in his pocket, gives her his blackberry and she starts dialing her number.

Aly: Here you go. Tomorrow then? _(handing the phone back over)_

Ricky: Tomorrow. _(he smiles at her and she gives one back in return. Then turns around and walks out)_

Ricky continues to stand there watching Aly and her band leave the bar.


	9. Chapter 8- Rekindled Friendship

**Chapter 8**

The next morning...

Ricky going into Stella's Cafe, like the start of any normal morning. Walking toward his table he greets Stella. "Hey Stella". Stella sees Ricky, "Morning Rav". She grabs the coffee pot and an empty mug, goes to his table and pours him some coffee.

"So, had fun last night?" Stella asks placing his cup on the table in front of him."Yeah. The band was really good" Ricky responding casually.

"Mhmm" She says with a smile, remembering him acting so nervous around the blond headed girl in the band.

"Stop. Its not like that" knowing exactly what shes thinking.

"Oh sure."

"No. I'm serious. Me and Aly have actually been friends for awhile. Last night was..a nice...unexpected reunion. Thats all." Ricky trying to explain to her that theres nothing going on between them two, nor does he even see her in that way. "We were actually costars at a tv show".

Stella sits down next to him. "Another costar?! Geez Rav-"

"No. No. No. " Immediately cutting her off, so she doesnt get the wrong idea again. "Trust me its not like that with her. We're strictly JUST friends. In fact I've never done anything with her...at all"

"You sure about that?" Still not believing what hes saying. Considering his history, dating or hooking up with his costars in the past. Plus that stare he was giving her last night, wasn't a 'friend' stare.

"Yes. I'm sure. I mean...we had one kiss, but it was written in the show. But that was it. We did the scene, kissed, then ate lunch. Strictly friends."

Stella looking right at Ricky, still debating if hes telling the truth. She has only known him for 3 1/2 years, and knows he does have LA friends from his past.

"So youre telling me...nothing. Not even small feelings?"

He takes a couple of seconds to think about it. "Well...I mean yeah. I've had small questionable feelings before. But...I don't know, isn't that normal when having a girl as a friend?...And besides its...different with her. I...respected her too much, to even...try...I guess.."

Listening to what hes saying and seeing how he is just talking about her, she knew he was telling the truth. About him not wanting to try because he has respect for her. Thats how you know he really does genuinely care about Aly. But Stella still having that slight of bit feeling in her gut that he may like her in a more than just a friend way...but she figures thats for him to figure out on his own. And not for her to push it with questions.

"Okay...I'll go grab you your waffles"

Stella gets up and takes a quick glance over to the clear window toward the entrance.

"So what about Sam? Talked to her lately?" she asks, randomly changing the subject.

"Not since a couple of days ago, I think...why?"

"Cause here she comes" Stella walks away and the front door opens. Ricky turns around and sees Samantha walking up to him, smiling as she makes her way to Ricky.

"Hey cutie". She kisses him on the cheek and takes a seat on the chair Stella was just sitting at. "So...Jason had a party last night. He said he saw you at Area."

"Yeah, I saw him too" Confirming to her, not denying anything.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out? I would of went. Granted I wouldn't wanna watch some Barbie Band." Referring to 78 Violet also previously known as Aly and Aj. "But...I mean if your there..." she reaches in and grabs his hand under the table.

"Sorry it was...last minute" Ricky explaining as he feels his hand interlocking with hers.

Suddenly Stella walks up right in between them. Samantha lets go of his hand.

"Here you go Raviv." Stella places his favorite waffles down directly in front of him, right next to his coffee.

"Anything else?" looking at him not even acknowledging Samantha.

"No, this is fine. Thank you"

Stella walks off back to the counter. Samantha watching Stella as she leaves, then goes back to Ricky. "So...since I missed you last night. Whatcha doing today? Wanna hang out?"

"I'm actually hanging out with a friend". He admits, while grabbing his fork.

"Anyone I know?"

"No...shes uh...an old friend from LA. You don't know her"

"An ex girlfriend?" She says curious and surprised hes hanging out with another girl.

"What? No. Just an old friend? Aly? I did a tv show with her?"

Samantha raising one eyebrow "The 78 Violet chick?...Oh...huh. Interesting"

"Why is everyone giving me that face? Shes an old friend whos in town. Thats it." At this point hes feeling a slight bit annoyed by these assumptions. Even though hes had them before.

"Hm..okay. But since your busy and I probably won't get to see you in a few days. Promise me you'll make time with me?"

"What do you have going on?"

"I'm gonna be swamped with photo shoots. I'm taking a small break off acting and gonna be doing some modeling."

"Oh. Cool." He says nodding his head.

"So...?" Samantha waiting for a response to her previous question.

"Okay fine...I promise"

"Yay! Its a date." She kisses him on the cheek, gets up and leaves feeling satisfied of her visit.  
While she walks out Ricky continues to sit there with a smirk on his face, nodding his head side to side.

*******Meanwhile*******

78 Violet all at 'Red Door' studio. A famous music studio with some of the top producers. 78 Violet currently with their manager James talking about their schedule while being in New York.

James pulled some strings into getting them the opportunity to work with known music producers to help them with their upcoming record. With a busy schedule of song writing and recording, they really came to New York to work. Besides having fun, and enjoying their little time away. But yet still having a job to do.

After a long meeting with the band and studio producers, they finally break up for a quick 10 min break.

Aly and Aj sitting on a couch in the common room. Both girls drinking hot tea to help recover their voice from last night. A little bit raspy but nothing serious.

"So last night was fun" Aj mentions to Aly after drinking some of her tea.

"It was very interesting, but eventful" Aly responding back to her sister. Little did Aj know she wasnt referring to the performance but the fact of seeing and talking to Ricky again.

"You and Ricky hanging out today?" Aj asking her sister still sounding a bit sleepy.

"Yeah after this."

"Thats good. I'm glad you two made up"

"Yeah, me too. I miss Rav. It'll be nice to catch up today". Aly telling Aj as she nodds agreeing with her.  
James walks up to the girls interrupting their talk. "Hey, big news! The whole 78 Violet buzz is HUGE! People are saying good things about last nights performance. Radio stations all over are talking about it, including back in LA. E news also mentioned it."

Aly and Aj couldn't believe what their hearing. They are both so incredibly happy that everyones loving the new transformation.

"E news?! ..Wait so everyone knows were here..You know what that means. Paparazzi's are gonna try to track us down" Aj pointed out.

"True, so I need you guys to be careful. Lay low. But hey, think positive. Everyone loved last nights show." James reassuring the girls that even though things are about to get crazy for them, its all because of good results. And they should be happy. Which they are, very. Both girls smile at each other bringing that good excited energy in the air.  
James takes a look at them. "I have a good feeling about this record girls"

Aly turns to him. "Me too."

********later that afternoon******

Ricky is at the hotel picking up Aly at her and Aj's hotel suite.

*knocks on the door*

Aj opens up and sees Ricky with a friendly smile. Wearing black converse shoes, dark blue jeans, a plain maroon color shirt and a backpack behind him.

"Hey Ricky" Aj smiles as she greets him on the doorway.

"Hey" He smiles back at her and gives her a hug. "So..Aly ready?" He says as they part away.

"Yeah she'll be right out. She's just grabbing her purse. " Aj looks over at Ricky's backpack. "You look like your going to school, whats in the bag?"

Ricky glaring at Aj "Whats in the purse?" saying very mysteriously.

She looks at him very confused. "What purse?" Aj questions him.

"Exactly". Joking around with Amanda, she just laughs and nods her head on the dorky Ricky Ullman she always knew.

A couple of seconds later, Aly comes up behind her.

"Hey" Aly addressing Ricky.

He looks over and smiles. "Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets go. See you Aj." She hugs her sister and they both walk off.

"Later" Ricky says to Aj as him and Aly leave.

"Alright be careful you too! Ricky have her back by 9." Yelling down the hall, Aj smiles as she tease them while they head to the elevator. Both just rolled their eyes knowing shes just messing around.

"So where we going?" Aly asking Ricky very curious.

"I thought we would hang out at Central Park. Grab something to eat, and go from there."

"Oh Cool." Both step inside the elevator, Ricky presses the button to take them down to the lobby. Aly glances over to Ricky and notices him wearing a backpack.

"Whats in the bag?" She asks pointing to the mysterious black and brown jansport backpack.

He slowly turns to her. "Whats in the purse?" He asks, making the same teaser comment he just did to Aj.

Aly knowing where this was going, didn't say anything else. Just stood there nodding her head laughing to herself as the doors close.

*******Central Park********

They both arrive in Central Park. Just got out of the taxi and now walking side to side on the pathway.

"I cant believe you've been living here for almost 4 years now and you haven't bought a car yet." Aly says to Ricky while looking around at the beautiful park.

The park is HUGE. Filled with trees, grass, families, couples, kids, dogs, etc.

"Hahahaha, well..one its New York. Practically no point into getting a car. Theres traffic jams almost in every corner. And two..its New York. Everythings already fast. I believe in slowing things down. Taking a breather. Enjoying..I don't know, the simple small things. Like this park. Bet you didn't know I was gonna take you here." He smirks at Aly who agrees with what he said.

"Actually no. I'm kinda surprised. But I like it. So how do you get around? You normally just take the taxi?" She asks him.

"Well sometimes. Other times I walk, or take the subway. That and I have a bike. So I use that too." Both still walking right next to each other down the pathway.

"So you come here a lot?" Aly asking Ricky referring to the park.

"Yeah most of the time on my days off from work. Or you know..when I just want a breather."

Aly taking another look around "Well its really pretty. You know I don't think I've ever been here. Not once."

"Really?" Ricky finding it shocked to hear.

"Yeah. I've been at Washington Square Park though. But not here." As they make their way down the trail Aly and Ricky both looking at the tall trees around the park noticing the pretty change in color to the leafs. "I mean I've passed by this place. But thats it. I'm mostly here for work anyways." Aly continues to tell him.

Ricky taps her arm. "Come on, I'll show you the best part about this place"

She follows as he leads her a little more further down the trail. He takes her to a hot dog stand posted at the park.

"Hot dogs?" Aly saying a bit confused.

"Not just any hot dogs. These are the best greasy hot dogs in all of New York." Ricky says to Aly. She just looks at him with a smile as they both stand in line.

"Hey Mike" Ricky addressing the hot dog stand owner.

"Oh hey whats up Ricky." Mike saying back at Ricky.

"Oh nothing much. Just hanging out. Umm..one with everything?" He turns to look over at Aly.

"Oh make that two please." She says to him.

Aly reaches in her purse for her wallet. Ricky sees, then placing his hand on her arm he stops her. "Oh no. My treat."

"No its okay. I got it." Aly telling Ricky.

"No, really. Its cool. You're the out of town visitor. Take it as a New York custom." Smiling at her he reaches in his pocket and grabs a 10 dollar bill. He hands it over to Mike, trading in for their food.

"Thanks man, keep the change." Ricky says as he pays.

"Alright. See ya Ricky" They both walk away, Alyson takes her first bite. Her eyes get wide with the result of a delicious taste.

"Omg, this is really good" She covers her mouth with one hand as she chews her food.

"Ha, see told you you'll like it" Ricky pointing to Aly.

The two find an empty park bench to sit at. Finishing their lunch Ricky takes off his backpack and pulls out two caprisuns. Hands one to Aly and both relax to enjoy their hotdogs.

While eating, both decided to mess around a little. Started making faces at each other. Opening their mouth, in mid chew.

Aly nearly choking from laughing at Ricky while having her mouth full.

One thing that people fail to realize about a friendship like theirs is that they don't need to do much to impress each other. Or even try. They can just be themselves, Ricky can act dorky and silly and Aly gets silly with him.

They both finish eating. Throw away their trash and Ricky tells Aly to follow him.

He takes her to a lake. A few people around having picnics, flying kites. And ducks swimming in the lake. Aly and Ricky standing in the middle a bridge watching the ducks. Ricky pulls a bag of bread from his bag and hands some over to Aly. She smiles taking a piece of bread, breaking it to a smaller size, and throws them at the lake. Ricky does the same. And both watch as the ducks eat the bread.

After feeding the ducks, they walk over to the other side of the bridge finding a nice spot, they sit on the grass. Facing the lake looking at the beautiful scenery in front of them.

Ricky looks at Aly. "You really played amazing last night."

"Thanks. What do you think about the new material?" Aly asks.

"Its different. But I like it. A little edger." He tells her.

"So how about you? Any specific plays you focus on?" She begins to turn the question table.

"No...its more like...whatever I get my hands on, I'll be able to do it. Or least try."

"Do you normally go to Area?" Aly asking him another question.

"I use to a lot. Then more clubbing and parties. But I...kinda distance myself from it. Now I'm more focused on myself and my work."

"Oh well thats good."

"Yeah only reason I was at Area last night was cause the manager, Joe, and his wife Stella said I should go. They say I work too much. Which..I dont know...I guess their right. They said I needed a break." Aly listens to him totally understanding what hes talking about.

"Yeah Aj thought this whole New York thing would be good. Get to focus on work and get aways from LA for a bit." Ricky smiling at Aly once again, He never thought this would happen. That she'd ever forgive him. That shes even right there with him right now, talking to him.

They both start catching up, talking about work. Aly tells him about the shows shes done and Ricky does the same. Ricky also talking about his friends in New York. Mainly about Joe, Stella, and Zack. How every morning he goes to Stellas cafe for breakfast. And they also talk about 'Area' and what bands played there.

After an hour of staying at the same spot, just talking and catching up Ricky glances across the lake and sees what he recognizes is a photographer hiding taking pictures of them.

"Damnit, I knew this would happen." Ricky saying to Aly trying to not show he sees the guy taking pictures.

"What, whats going on?"

"Paparazzi's across the lake. Dont look. " Both Ricky and Aly look down to hid their face. "Alright, I think its time to go. Just act casual" He says to her as they begin to walk away.

The paparazzi sees them and starts to follow.

While they both walk off trying to leave the park, Ricky reaches in his bag and takes out a hoodie and a baseball cap. He hands Aly the hoodie and tells her to put it on, while he puts the cap on his head facing forward. Ricky getting Aly out of the park smoothly losing the paparazzi, they both go to the subway and he takes her to their next location.


	10. Chapter 9- Just a Good Friend

*******Zacks Underground******

"Raviv, where are we going?" Aly asks as she follows Ricky briskly walking out of the subway station. Aly still wearing the hoodie and Ricky having the baseball hat on his head trying to keep a low profile.

"My buddy Zack, he owns this music shop. Its filled with almost every know, local band around. Even some demo tracks of unknown garageband artist. Its really sick." He says to her as they head a couple of blocks down the street towards Zacks Underground.

On their arrival Ricky opens the door, both walk in and Aly's mouth immediately drops. Her eyes catch old band posters on the walls, including some framed and signed. Racks filled with CD's sorted from every genre out there. This place looked like music heaven.

Aly still amazed with the collection, Zack walks over to greet them. "Hey man." He gives Ricky a friendly hand shake.

"Hey Zack, you remember Aly. Right?" Ricky looks to her and she reaches for a hand shake from Zack. "Hi". Zack grabs her hand "Aly nice to see you again. And may I just say its always a huge honor to have someone with gifted musical talent coming into Zacks Underground."

She smiles at him feeling flattered. "Haha thanks. This place looks really amazing."

"Thanks. It took many years to get to where it is today. And it really wouldnt be what it is if it werent for musicians like yourself. " As Zack tells Aly. Ricky turns to her with an agreeing smirk. "Well..I gotta get back to work. I'll let you two look around and if you guys need me I'm right here."

"Thanks man." Ricky says to him. He walks off.

They spent almost the entire afternoon at Zack's store. Looking up and discovering bands they never heard of. And some they totally forgot about. Practically looking at every CD in the store.

"Aj and the guys would love this place" Aly says while flipping through CD case after CD case.

Ricky standing next to her doing the same. "I knew you would like it. " He takes a quick look over towards her "So you getting anything?" He asks.

"Yeah." She lifts up her hand which were holding a grip load of albums. Showing him what she picked out "Incubus, Strings first record, and Coldplay. Thanks for showing me this place" With a huge smile on her face both of them felt accomplished.

"I was hoping to find the Goo Goo Dolls 2002 album. But didn't see it." Aly looking again at the racks.

"I think they ran out. Old albums go big now a days."

"Its cool. I'm satisfied with what I have." She says to him.

"So what up with Goo Goo Dolls? I mean anything special about their 02 album?" He asks.

"When me and Aj started making our debut album, Goo Goo Dolls was playing in the studio. I dont know why. Our first producer said 'great artists inspire other great artists, who will then inspire others. And that is the generation of music.' I remember specifically it was their 2002 album he was playing. And it..actually did help. Everytime I hear 'Sympathy' it takes me back to that exact moment. And I feel... excited, happy, and at ease all together. Like picking up the guitar for the first time."

Ricky nods now understanding and learning something knew he didn't know about Aly.

"But, its cool. I have the tracks on my itunes. I just thought it would be nice to have actually in hand." She smiles at him and goes back to flipping through CD's.

After spending enough time at Zacks Underground Ricky also takes her to a couple of his favorite book stores in the city before calling it a day.

*********Aly and Aj's Hotel Suite*******

"I really had a great time Rav. Thank you" Aly tells him as he walks her to her hotel room.

"I'm glad. And thanks for...hanging out with me. And giving me a second chance. "

"All is forgiven." They both turn to each other with a smile as they arrive at the door.

"Well...this is me" Aly says standing in front of him. She takes off his hoodie and hands it over. Reaches in her purse for her room card and unlocks the door. Takes another turn to Ricky and gives him a hug.

He lets go of her "You think we can do this again tomorrow?"

She smiles with the offer "Of course. You have my number."

Aly opens the door waves bye to him and goes inside.

Aj sitting on the queen size bed reading a book sees her sister walking in with 3 plastic shopping bags. "Hey you're back. How was your day with Rav?" Aj asks, setting the book to the side. Aly sets her bags down right next to Aj and takes a seat.

"Great. Just like old times." Aly tells her.

"Thats good. So whatchu guys do?" Aj asks very curious.

Aly smiles and reaches for the bags and ready to tell her about her day.

********Rickys loft********

Ricky walks in his loft, tosses this backpack and hoodie on the leather couch. And makes his way to his room. He places his cap on the coat hanger right next to his bedroom door. Walking to his dresser he starts to unhook his watch. Standing in front of the black dresser he takes his watch off and places it on top, and sees a piece of a newspaper article on the side. He slowly grabs the paper. Its the article he ripped out the other day about Aly and Aj's return to music.  
Ricky goes to his closet, carrying the newpaper in his hand, and pulls out a scrap book that was on the top shelf above his hanged clothes. Turns to the last page and puts the article inside. Closes it and puts it back.

*********The next day*******

First studio session at "Red Door", 78 Violet ready to work. The girls and everyone else just sitting around waiting for direction. James walks in with a Red Door producer Chris Driver.

"So..I got some bad news.." James tells the group. Aly and Aj stand up ready to listen. "..They want other material then the ones we sent over."

Everyone in the room freezes. "They don't like our songs?" Aj surprised with what shes hearing.

"Its not they don't like it...its just...its not exactly what they want for this album." James trying to ease the news up.

"What the hell does that mean?" Aly asks crossing her arms feeling pretty offended.

Chris jumps in the conversation. "Girls, you both are really talented. All you guys are actually. The songs were good. But the label wants something...better. Strong. Something that...makes us feel what your feeling. Some of those songs...I mean you say the words but we don't feel them. We like the new style. We do. But theres gonna be a lot of rewriting and more new writing."

Aly and Aj both look at each other not knowing what to say.

"I know this hurts. Especially knowing you guys worked so hard. But as you know this isn't personal. Just business...look we're doing this because we want this album to be amazing. The best it could possibly be. And we know you guys have it in you to really make it the best. Just need to dig deep." James tells the girls. "And you guys are lucky enough to have Chris here, he's willing to help you."

Aj takes a big sigh.."So where do we start?"

Hours has gone by, 78 Violet still in the studio. Its about 6 o'clock in the afternoon. They've been rerecording and rewriting all day, trying to get some songs to work. But nothing seemed perfect or even close to right. Changing the words, toning up the sound...all ended up making it much worse.

Chris sees the frustration in the group. "I think we should end today here." He leans back on his chair looking over to the girls.

Aj supporting her head on the table "We got nothing done".

"Some masterpieces take time. And most of the time its built through a good breather and a relaxing break. So I order you girls to go. This is New York, I'm pretty sure something will inspire you guys." Chris tells them.

"Well shit, dont need to tell me twice." David says at the back, getting up and heading toward the door.

"Yeah. I need a drink." Pete says following David.

After Pete the rest of the guys got up, said bye to Chris and left as well.

Aj and her sister finally stand and hug Chris bye. "I guess we'll see you at the next session. Hopefully it'll be successful." Aj tells Chris.

"I'll see you guys in a few days. Give time to, relax. Let it all come to you. And I'm pretty sure it will."

Aly and Aj leave the studio. Even though they were pretty bummed about it all, they were relieved about having a little time off.

*******Stella's cafe******

Coming straight from the studio the band stopped by Stella's Cafe for dinner.

"Well today was fun. Its always nice finding out your songs aren't good enough." Aj sarcastically states while everyone finishes up their meal.

"Hey no work talk for the next 72 hours. This is our break time. Remember what Chris said." Pete says to the girls.

Aj looks over to Aly and notices her texting under the table. "Who you talking to, Raviv?" She curiously asks her.

"Yeah. I was suppose to meet him today, but the studio took longer then expected." Aly tells her, sending another text message to him.

"Are you still gonna see him?"

Aly sets her phone down to the side by her plate. "I dont know. I'm kinda in a crappy mood to be honest."

"I think you should. To get you out of your crappy mood, after today. Besides we're only here for a certain period of time. And I know you really missed him."

Listening to Aj, Aly agrees. "Yeah. I guess I'll invite him to Area with us tonight."

She picks her iphone back up and texts Ricky.

"So...is this Ricky guy your new boyfriend or something? " David randomly asks Aly. All the guys pause to hear the answer, they've been wondering as well.

"What? No." Aly says shocked they asked.

"Are you sure? Cause we hear you talk about him a lot lately. " David still curious, thinking theres something going on.

"No, theres nothing going on between us. We've been friends for awhile. Nothing has happened and is going to happen. We're just friends." Aly clearing the curiosity.

"Oh come on. We've all heard that before. I bet you theres something there between you two. And watch somethings gonna happen while were here. And your gonna look at us, realizing we were right." Brad says joining the conversation.

Stella walks up to the table. "Can I also get in on this bet?" She asks grabbing a couple of empty plates from their table.

Aly turns to her "Stella you also think there's something going on with me and Raviv?"

"Sweetie, I've known Ricky for about 4 years now. And the way he talks about you...its way different then him talking about any other girl he had a fling with. He says you two are 'just friends'...but I feel otherwise. Like theres something there, you two just can't see it."

Aly looks at her sister "Aj, what do you think?"

"I think you guys are just really good friends. I mean I wondered before, but I think if it were to happen. It was suppose to happen already. Remember back when 'Phil of the Future' was going on you thought you might had feelings for him. Then you realized you didnt. Cause things are always better off as friends with him. Nothing more"

Aly nodding agreeing with her sister.

"Well you can believe what you want dear...but I still hold to theres something more." Stella tells Aly before walking off taking their plates to the kitchen.

********Area********

The group all at Area ordering drinks at the bar. Pete and David already finding girls to talk to.

"Hey Joe, who's playing tonight?" Brad asks over the bar counter to Joe, the bar owner.

"Jeff Bernat. Unsigned, really talented kid though" Joe answers him, wiping down glass cups.

Aly standing to the side thinking about the discussion about Ricky earlier.

"You okay?" Aj asks noticing Aly being quiet ever since dinner.

"Yeah. Just you know...long day."Aly tells her. Not wanting to get into the Ricky talk again.

Brad leans to Aly "Aye your boy is here." He says head pointing to Ricky just walking in.

Ricky, across the room walks over to the girls. Greets Aj and Aly with individual hugs.

"Ricky you remember the guys from the show. Pete, David, Steve, and Brad" Aj says while pointing to each boy.

"Sup guys." Ricky greets them with a smile. The boys say hi back and Ricky turns back at Aly.

"Sorry about earlier. About your song rejections...I know that must of sucked for you." He says to her. Aly having her arms crossed not wanting to even look at anything. Ricky then pulls something from his back pocket. "...but hopefully this will help." She takes a look and her eyes are amazed.

"Oh my gosh!" She grabs the album she was looking for yesterday at Zacks store. Goo Goo Dolls 'Gutterflower'. Aly having a huge smile at her face "But how...?"

"Zack's the man. Pulled some strings to locate the album. Picked it up right when you told me what happened. I was hoping this could some how inspire you again, since it did the first time..." He explains to her.

Aly staring at Ricky. Not knowing what to say to him. She leans in for a tight hug. Whispers in his ear "Thank you." He chuckles to himself.

She lets go and everyones looking at them two. All the guys giving each other hand and face signals, referring to what they were just talking about earlier.

Ricky breaks the ice "So...whos playing tonight?"

"Jeff Bernat." Brad tells him.

"Oh cool. Hes really good. Come on lets find a table." He grabs her hand, taking her to an empty table for them to sit at.

They all take their seats. "Hey you guys stay here. I'm gonna get a beer. Want anything?" Ricky asks the group.

The guys show their drinks telling him they're good. "Just get me and Aj whatever...surprise us" Aly tells him. He walks away, Aj turns to her sister seeing Aly still happily looking at the CD.

"Raviv is such a good friend." Aj says to her. She loves seeing Aly happy again.

Aly puts the album away in her purse. "Yeah, he is."

Both sisters turn to see Ricky at the bar talking to Joe. "Just a good friend." Aly says to herself.


	11. Chapter 10- When Sparks Fly

**Chapter 10**

Ricky walks back to the table carrying drinks for him, Aj, and Aly. "Alright, two house specials. Courteously of Raviv Ullman" He hands each of them a drink and takes a seat next to Aly.

"Thank you." Aj says before taking a sip.

Aly looks at Ricky, both give each other a friendly smile.

Joe walks up on stage to introduce tonight's performer. "Ladies and gentlemen...I present to you...Jeff Bernat"

'Just Vibe' begins to play.

The group begin to dance in their chairs as they watch and vibe to the music. Bobbing their heads to the rhythm of the beat.

"He's really good." Aly comments to Aj.

Everyone's enjoying the show.  
After a few songs Jeff decides to slow things down a bit and '_Ms. Seductive'_ starts to play.

"Oh man I love this song, Aly you wanna dance?" Ricky asks. Aly pretty shocked with the offer, but refuses to say no.

"Sure" she nods her head as an agreement.

Ricky grabs her hand and takes her in the middle of the crowd. The two begin to slow dance to the music, with a few others joining them.

_**Did you notice me looking at you?**_  
_**All the way from the other side of the room?**_  
_**Now honey you caught my eye from a mile away**_  
_**Was on my way leaving, but now I might have to stay**_

Ricky having his hands around Aly's waist and Aly having her arms on his neck, moving to the music. Both staring right at each other smiling ."I gotta say, I'm pretty surprise you asked me to dance." Aly admits to him.

"Now whys that?" He asks.

"Well, as I remember..you were always a shy dancer. Remember Phil of the Future?..." Aly pauses for a second, and Ricky giggles as the memory comes back to him to the time they both had to slow dance on camera.

**_'Cause you,_**  
**_There is just something 'bout you_**  
**_Maybe it's the way you walk girl_**  
**_But I just could not figure out_**

"I swear we had to do like 50 takes of that scene. And I really had to give you a dance lesson right at the middle of it" They both laugh just thinking about it.

"Hey I had two left feet back then what can I say?" Ricky says still cant keep a straight face.

"But you got a whole lot better. Thanks to me" She smiles at him.

**_Why you give me butterflies when I,_**  
**_Simply just look at you_**  
**_Why must I fall for you?_**  
**_Or why I can't think of words when I,_**  
**_Simply approach you_**  
**_I don't know what to do_**

Ricky staring at her eyes, feeling this scent of comfort he had lost before. Now having this girl, this close friend with him again. Seeing her smile and just being at the presence of her...thinking to himself.._why did I let her go?_

**_Is it those eyes?_**  
**_Or those lips?_**  
**_Or the way you sway those hips?_**  
**_Or maybe your hair?_**  
**_How it shines?_**  
**_Ms. Seductive I can't help but try_**

Aly pulling him closer so she can rest her head on his shoulder. Ricky takes a tiny sniff of her hair.

**_Cause darlin' it's you_**  
**_There is just something 'bout you_**  
**_Maybe it's the way you walk girl_**  
**_But I just could not figure out_**

Swaying side to side. "God I always feel safe with you." Realizing what she just said, Aly parted herself away from Ricky. "Oh my goodness...was that lame?" She asked really embarrassed.

"haha no, it was cute. Made me feel special." He said smiling at her.

**_Why you give me butterflies when I,_**  
**_Simply just look at you_**  
**_Why must I fall for you?_**

Continue to slow dance to the music Aly begin to have flash backs of her and Ricky. How this boy who was her costar became to be this great guy she grew close with. She never felt so comfortable and safe whenever shes with him. She messes that feeling.

**_I couldn't help myself if I wanted to_**  
**_Feels like I'm in a dream_**  
**_Please make this last_**  
**_'Cause I just cannot help the fact_**

"Remember when we first met?" Aly random asks.  
"How could I ever forget? It was during your casting audition for Keely. " He answers with clear remembrance of that exact moment when this tall shy but sweet blond headed girl walked in for her call back audition.

Aly also replaying it all in her head. "I was super nervous. Literally couldn't breathe during the whole thing. And I was certain I wasn't gonna make it...but thanks to one Raviv Ullman. He convince the producers that...I was the one..." Both still looking at each other, Ricky giving her his smirk that she loves. "...You know, I still never understood why? I mean... what made you think, made you believe that I was it?" She curiously asks.

"Well...some things you just know. You have these straight instincts about certain things. Certain people...and you just have to go with it. I mean...I knew at that moment there was something about you. I knew that...this was the girl. And I was right."

Aly pulls Ricky closer, squeezes him a little, and rests her head back on his shoulder once again. "I missed you." She sighs. Ricky leaning his head against hers closing his eyes. "I missed you too."

**_That you give me butterflies when I,_**  
**_Simply just look at you_**  
**_Why must I fall for you?_**  
**_Or why I can't think of words when I,_**  
**_Simply approach you_**  
**_I don't know what to do,_**

The song ends. Aly and Ricky both pull apart and clap for the wonderful performance. Ricky turns to Aly "I wanna show you something."

"You wanna show me something?" Aly pretty confused.

"Yeah..its not here. Can you come with me?"

"Now?"

"Yes." He takes a quick glance over to Aj and her band understanding her concern. "Look, I really want you to see something. I promise I'll have you back before midnight." Ricky practically begging her to go with him.  
Still not knowing what he has in store Aly agrees. "Okay. Let me just go grab my purse and let Aj and the guys know." She starts to walk away but suddenly turns back. "No funny business Ullman." Joking around, Ricky laughs as he watches her walk over to the table.

Aly making her way to Aj and the boys. "Hey... me and Ricky are gonna go."

"What? Where are you guys going?" Aj asks her sister.

"I'm not sure..he says theres something he wants to show me." Aly grabs her purse and hugs her sister bye.

"Oh okay then. I guess I'll see you later." Aj still confused and a bit curious on what exactly is going on.

As Aly leaves the bar with Ricky, Brad takes a seat next to Aj. "You still don't think there's anything going on between them two?" He says to her trying to build up the possible fact. "Come on, think about it. I mean you saw them dance together. The way they look at each other. Put it all together Aj. You know deep down, somethings up with them."

Aj listening to what hes says. _Could it be?..._

*******Ricky's Loft*******

Opening the door to his loft, he turns on the lights and lets her in. "So...this is your place..." Aly says walking inside looking around. Still questioning why shes even there in the first place.

"Yeah. Go ahead and take a seat. I'll just be a minute." Ricky walks to his room, and Aly goes over to his leather couch to sit down.

Ricky walking back out carrying his laptop, places it down on the coffee table and takes a seat next to Aly.

He begins to log in. "You brought me here...so we can search the web..?" Aly still not understanding.

"haha No. I wanted you to see this. And tell me what you think.." He clicks on an untitled folder. And inside has over 50 different word documents.

"What is it?" Aly asks while Ricky showing her the screen.

"Ever since I moved here...I've been doing some writing.."

"Writing..?"

"Yeah...It started out as little drafts about inner feelings, just to get stuff out. Then I dont know. Became poetry and then turned into short stories.." Aly takes another look at the screen, and begins to scroll up and down.

"Its kinda like my own personal hobby...I never showed anyone this, til now." He admits to her.

She slowly turns to him "So...then...why are you showing me this?"

"Because I trust you, and I feel comfortable around you... Also cause your smart and...I really want your opinion." He explains looking straight into her eyes.

Aly nods in agreement. "ok." She begins to read.

After going through reading a few saved documents, Aly finishing up one last sentence. She slowly begins to lean back.. then releasing herself against the couch. Having a shocked jaw dropping face. (pretty much like when 'keely' was listening to Phil telling her he was from the future.)

"You okay?" Ricky asks.

"Rav...those..were amazing." She tells him still having the same facial expression.

"Really?" Sounding shocked with her comment.

"Yes." She sits back up. "Raviv these were so...deep and true, wise...to be honest I'm kinda surprise it came from you." Both giggle to the true fact.

Ricky shyly smiling at her. "What can I say...I guess theres a part of me you never knew about."

"..Or always had a feeling about..but never got to actually see it til now." Aly staring into his eyes not being able to move. She known him for so long, but it feels although shes meeting him for the first time. Suddenly getting this 'nervous' feeling.

Both still sitting, staring in complete silence. Ricky clears his throat to break the moment.

"I'm glad you liked them." He tells her.

"So...Raviv Ullman..the writer? Author? Story teller?" Aly trying to come up with possible lead goals.

"hahaha...uhhh I don't know...maybe. Some day. Even though this is all still new to me, but I kinda wanna turn one of these stories into a book. I'm still brainstorming, but you know. Its something."

"Are you kidding? Rav trust me...you're an amazing writer. You should do it. I would totally buy one of your books."

Ricky smiles at her excitement. "I'm even gonna tell everyone I know to buy a copy. And you know those reviews online? I'm gonna write my own and let the whole world know its incredible."

"Slow down there dream girl. Its not even full effect yet."

Laughing at Ricky, Aly closes his laptop. "You could really do it though. You have so much talent. "

"Thanks." He gives her a smirk and she can't help but smile back at him. Suddenly having butterflies in her stomach.

"Theres something else. But its not here.." Ricky says as he gets up off the couch and offers his hand to her.

They both leave the loft...

Ricky leading Aly down a few blocks from Stella's. Walking pass an open walk way between buildings, they enter a door with a blue neon light above it that said "The Blue Room".

Walking down stairs to a underground basement bar setting. The lighting was slightly dimmed, with a few blue lights against the walls that also were filled with paintings. A bar right in the middle and a couple of pool tables on the side. On the opposite side, which was the main attraction was a women talking in front of a microphone. Bright spot light on her and people seated around listening as she speaks.

Aly seeing what the crowd was watching. She turns to Ricky "Its spoken word." He tells her, clearing up the confusion.

"They have these open mic nights. Poems usually. Some story tellers. I go here and..I don't know. I get inspired.. See that girl, talking" He says referring to the one on the microphone. "Shes a local. Almost everyone knows her from her poetry, a lot come just to see her. Beautiful words that girl. She and so many others...they get me thinking constantly after hearing them. They inspire me. Pretty much how I got into the whole, writing thing I guess."

Aly listening to him, thinking theres really more to him then what shes known.

"How did you find out about this place?" She asks.

"Joe..he knows the owner. He brought me here, and I immediately loved it. The vibe, the music, the people. The best thing is that not too many people know anything about this place. And the ones that do aren't the party people I use to hang out with. So its a huge breather, to get away from that scene."

He turns to her and she looks at him "Wanna see the best part?"

"Theres more?"

He smiles and takes her hand again, walking to the back door which led to stair cases. They walked up right to the top on the roof.

It wasn't a tall building they were on, but it was still a beautiful view of New York. Standing on the roof top Aly amazed at the scenery. "This...is my favorite place out of all of New York. I go here to escape." Ricky admitting to her.

"I gotta say Raviv Ullman, you really did surprised me tonight." Aly says turning to him. Ricky looking at her as a bit of wind starts blowing her hair.

"Well..you told me what inspired you, so I thought I'd show you what inspired me." Without saying anything else she walks over and gives him a hug.

Holding her under the stars he smiles to himself. Feeling her warmth. Missing her all these years, and now here she is. He looks at her soon making contact with her eyes. Ricky still holding Aly not wanting to let go, in fact having the urge to move closer. For some reason knowing this girl for years and years, its like he's now looking at her from a different light. Feeling very uneasy he slowly leads in...

Suddenly her phone rings.

He snaps back into reality and lets go of her. Aly going through her purse for her phone she sees a missed call from Aj and a text message that read "Where are you?".

"Its my sister.." She glances over a the time. "Its getting late, I should probably go."

"Ok" They both begin to walk back...

On their way back to Aly's hotel the two slowly walking side to side, both have not said a word since the roof. "So...can I ask you a question?" Ricky asks breaking the ice.

"Sure." She says to him.

"What...happened between you and Matt?" Ricky asking feeling a slight chance of being slapped.

Normally if anyone asked or talked to her about the 'M' word she throw a fit. Or get really upset. But the fact that it was Ricky...none of these feelings occurred.

"He just...wasn't into the whole commitment thing." Aly tells him saying no more. He nods at her response. "So what about you and Rachel?"

"Let's just say...she saw her future, and it didn't involved me in it." he tells her.

"Ouch." Aly feeling sorry she asked.

"No, its cool. I'm over it. So... you seeing someone new?" He asks very curious, slight hoping there would be an open field.

"No. You?" Looking over to him.

"No."

There about a block away from the hotel. But yet they don't want to leave each others company. Reminding Aly of all the times they use to spend together.

"Remember when...we use to shoot really late. Or sometimes we would hang out after a long day at work? And I always had to be home at a certain time or else my parents would of killed me? Completely risking my whole acting career." Both smile with the memory coming back to them. "I use to tell you 'Rav I need to be home in like 10 mins!' and we would be like 25 mins away from my house. But you'd always get me there on time. Not even a second late. Exactly on the dot."

"But I'd always stayed safe with my driving, don't forget. Never went too crazy." Ricky adding on.

She looks over to him. "You always did take care of me. Even til now, walking me back."

Ricky putting his hands in his pocket, shrugging his shoulders. "What can I say...precious cargo."

And with that..she realizes something she never did before. He cared about her from day one. Before they actually met. And all these years, he has always been there for her. Minus their falling out. She never felt so safe, protected, and comfortable when shes with him. Why didn't she see all these things before? He was always there right in front of her.

Making their way to in front of her room. They say their goodbyes. Ricky hugs her, but before letting go he takes another squeeze. Aly goes in her room..

Seeing Aj already sleeping. She gets ready for bed.

Laying down staring at the ceiling, thinking about today. Her night with Ricky. Ricky in general..his sweetness. What he said earlier about being his 'precious cargo'. Taking a big sigh she says to herself_ "I miss him already.."_

Ricky laying in the exact same position in his bed, with both hands behind his head. Thinking about her as well. Her eyes are his weakness. Not being able to get her out of his mind or shake this 'feeling' when he thinks about her. _Could this really be happening_? He begins to question himself. _Am I falling for Alyson? Where did this spark suddenly come from?_


	12. Chapter 11- Mistaken Someday For Today

***AUTHORS NOTE***

**First off let me apologize for the delay. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story. I've been super busy with work, and when I finally have time to sit in front of my computer I end up rewriting the whole thing a bunch of times. Not being able to move forward. Also I do that thing where when I get stuck I like to take time away from it, in order to get a clear but yet focused head later on. Which ends up dragging it even more. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I really appreciate all the reviews. Thank you for continue reading. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

*******Stella's Cafe*******

The next day, 78 Violet are all in Stella's Cafe for brunch. Combining two tables together so they can all fit in. Stella walks by with an assisting waitress holding their orders.

"Okay, hot plates coming through" Stella placing each plate at the table.

"Thank you" Aly says looking at her strawberry waffles.

"Yeah, thanks Stel." Aj taking a bite of scramble eggs.

Stella smiles at the group. "You are all very welcome. Enjoy." She walks away, back to the counter.

Each band member eating their breakfast Brad suddenly asks Aly "So...Alyson. Where were you last night? You just totally dipped."

Everyone begins to make eye contact with her. "I was out with Raviv." She responds back, with nothing to hide.

"Where did you guys go?" Aj adding on to the question.

"We went to his place, he just wanted to show me some writing he's been working on. Then he took me to another bar."

Everyone looking at her then glancing to each other. Wondering if there's more to the story then what she just said.

David facing toward the entrance sees Ricky walking into Stellas. "Speaking of whom." He blurbs out before taking a sip of his coffee.

The door opens and everyone at the table turns to see a semi spiky black headed boy wearing a dark blue hoodie with grey basketball shorts. With both his hands full, he had a dozen flowers in one hand and a brown book in the other.

Ricky walks straight to the counter. Aly keeping her eyes on him as he makes his way.

Stella looks up and smiles as she sees Ricky approaching the counter.

"You think I'd forget? Happy Anniversary" He hands Stella the bouquet.

"Awww Rav you shouldn't have." She takes the roses and gives them a sniff.

"Are you kidding? Your considered my second mom." He smiles while looking at her admiring his gift. "So, what are you and Joe doing tonight?"

"Same as every anniversary. He picks me up, go to dinner, take a stroll at the Washington Square, and listen to street jazz performers. Its perfect and I love it" She tells him. Ricky still smiling at her, he likes seeing Stella so happy. He always loved her and Joe's relationship. Always thought so highly of it.

She sets the flowers down "So, breakfast?"

"No. I just ate a pop tart on my way over here. Gonna play some basketball with Zack. In fact I should get going. I'll see you later." He begins to back up from the counter.

"Wait." Stella stops Ricky and hands him a bottle water. He smiles and takes the bottle.

Stella goes to the back trying to find a vase for the flowers.

Ricky turns around he sees Aly and her band. Starting to walk over to her, the group begins to look.

Aly's heart begins to beat faster as he gets closer and closer to her.

"Hey, I was hoping I'd run into you today. This are for you." He gives her the book he had walking in. And on top, there was a single yellow daisy.

Aly grabs the book and picks up the yellow flower and looks over to him. "Big spender. Haha Where did you get this from?"

"On the sidewalk, under a random tree." He says to her so casually.

She smiles and nods her head. Couldn't expect anything more from him.

Now looking at the book she opens to skip through. "It has some of my favorite poetries." He tells her. "I even went through it last night and wrote some notes on the side of the pages for you. Jot down my input."

Skimming through the pages, she looks up to him. "Thank you" Aly says with a smile. Appreciating the small thoughtful gesture.

"Well, I'm gonna go. See you around. Later guys" He walks away and the group waves bye to him.

Aj turns to her sister who's speechless carrying the same smile looking in the book. Recognizing that face she has no choice but to ask. "Do you like Rav?"

Putting her fork down and crossing her arms, waiting for her sisters answer.

Aly slowly closes the book. Sets it on the table, and looks at Aj. "I don't know...maybe."

All the guys smiling at each other giving the 'I knew it face'. Everyone was smiling but not Aj. Being not too happy with the news. "What?! What do you mean maybe? Aly this is Ricky Ullman. The ultimate playboy. Ring a bell?"

"I thought... you liked him?" Aly surprised with her sisters not too joyful reaction.

"I do. As a friend. Not in a potential boyfriend for my sister. You know him, 'Partyboy' never settles. Its always 'on to the next'. Except Rachel she was an exception. But then again Rachel was a partygirl herself." Aly leans back against her chair. "Aly..this is Ricky." Aj says again.

"He's changed." Aly flashes back at her.

Aj doesn't say any more but gives a blank stare at her, not wanting to get into a fight in public with her sister. Especially in front of the band. All the guys feeling very uncomfortable.

Suddenly a brunette wearing a light green spring dress walks in. Stella returning back to the counter, Samantha sees her and makes her way.

"Hey have you seen Ricky?" She questions Stella.

The group looks over curious to who this girl might be and why shes asking for Ricky.

"You just missed him. He's on his way to the park to play basketball." Stella tells Sam.

Sam sighs, "Ugh. That boy promised me." She starts to turn around and walk back to exit the cafe, when Aj stops her.

"Hey. How do you know Ricky?"

Samantha looks at the blond girl "We've done a couple plays together. Plus we have 'history'. In fact we were suppose to go on a date today. But typical Rick. He forgot." Responding to her question which then causes Aly feeling stupid and worthless. "Why you ask?"

"Oh..no reason. We're just old friends, in town that's all." Aj tells her.

Samantha looks at Aly who's having her head down. Not making eye contact with her. "Hey aren't you those 'Violet' girls?"

"Yeah. That's us." Aj answers.

"And aren't you that one girl Ricky did a show with, back in the day." She says directing to Aly.

Aly looks up to her. "Yeah that's me." Putting on a fake smile hiding her disappointment.

"Yeah. Ricky mentioned you a few times. He says your a really good friend." Those words begin to sting Aly like a giant bee. "I'm Samantha."

"I'm Aj, this is my sister Aly. This is Brad, David, Pete, and Steve. Our band." The rest of the crew says hi, while Aj introduces them.

"Well, nice meeting you guys. If you see Ricky tell him his favorite girl is disappointed and he can make it up to her by taking her shopping at times square"

"Will do." Aj nods. And the group waves bye as Samantha exits Stella's.

Everyone sits in silence with another huge awkward moment, not knowing what to say or wanting to look at Aly knowing shes hurt and Aj was right.

"Ouch." Pete blurbs out. David hits his arm with the 'wth' expression.

Aj looks at Aly feeling so sorry for her sister. "Aly...-"

"No. Look Aj, can we just drop it? I get it. " Aly tells her.

The group continues to eat their food and at least try to enjoy their breakfast.

"So...is it Ricky or Raviv..?" Steve randomly asks. Everyone looks at him, breaking the awkward ice but still making it even more uncomfortable. David too hits him, for his lack of thinking and consideration.

"His names, Raviv. Ricky is just a stage name or nickname." Aj explains to him. "You can call him either. I usually go back and forth"

"I usually call him Raviv." Aly adds. "Just cause thats his actual name... Its.. him. "

*******Area*******

Lying about where he was really going Ricky takes a different turn and instead ends up at Area. Walking inside he see's Joe and some of his staff members decorating the place with purple and pink balloons. All the tables have been removed. The only one thats left is a single round table covered in a white sheet, set up for two.

Ricky walks over to Joe who's tying down three balloons, close by the stage. "The place looks great."

Joe looks to Ricky "Yeah, sure does. "

"So what can I help you with?"

"Well...we still have some balloons we need to figure out where to put. Did you stop by the florist like I asked you?" He asks as they both begin walking to the counter.

"Yeah. She said they'll be ready in three hours. Plenty of time." Ricky assures him.

Coming from the back Zack walks in with a milk crate full of records. "Alright. I got everything from Kenny G., Glenn Miller, and Artie Shaw."

He sets the crate down. Joe looks over to him "You boys are truly something special. Thank you for your help"

They both smile back. "Well..you and Stel do enough for both of us. We're just glad we can help." Ricky says.

"Yeah, I think its awesome what you're doing for your girl." Zack agrees.

Ricky sighs. "So, you got the ring?"

"Yup, picked it up a few days ago." He reaches in from him pocket. Grabbing the black box he opens it and shows the guys a beautiful simple diamond ring.

"So great you want to renew your vows." Ricky tells him taking a look at the ring.

Joe closes the box and puts it back in his pocket. "After being married 25 years...I still get chills just thinking about her."

"How did you know? I mean, that she was a 'for sure' thing?" Rick asks.

"I didn't. I didn't know we would last. We were both young. And I had no thought of where we would end up. I just knew..that I wanted to be with her. I like the feeling when shes right there next to me. I never felt so at ease...It was..a gut feeling, I guess you could say. That with what sparks she brings into my life, its worth taking a shot and going with my feelings." As Joe tells this to the boys, he makes Ricky think about his feelings for Aly. How she makes him feel.

"Anyways boys I gotta go. I have a meeting with a few bands interested in playing next week. Just do me a favor and look over everything. I trust you guys into making the place look great. Call me if you fellas have any problems. See you in a few." Joe walks out and the boys wave bye.

"So, what did you do last night?" Zack asks Ricky who's walking behind the counter.

"I was here. Met up with Aly and her band." He tells him.

Zack sorting through the record cases in the crate. "Oh I heard Jeff Bernat was playing. He's awesome. You do anything else?"

Ricky restocking a few bottles in the counter "Uh, well me and Aly left early and hung out for the rest of the night"

"Oh yeah? And how was that?" Zack curiously asks with a smirk on his face.

Ricky stops what hes doing. "Let me ask you something?.. Have you ever...known someone for so long...then all of a sudden you start to look at them in a different way? Its like your total view shifts. And now this person...I don't know. You, think of them in a way you never did before?"

"Like an alien?" Zack looking at him confused.

"What? No. I mean...you begin to care about them. More then you ever did before. Or ever expected." Ricky still trying to explain himself.

"Oh, I see. You like Aly. Gosh dude I knew you had a thing for her." Zack moves the crate to the side. And takes a seat.

"I don't even know how this suddenly happened. Its like one minute I'm looking at her. Then the next I'm...'looking at her'.." Ricky not knowing if he made any sense looks down and takes a big sigh.

Zack nodding his head up and down still trying to process what he said. "So...you like her..?"

Ricky shrugs his shoulders not saying a word.

"Come on there's no maybe. Its either you do or don't."

He looks back up to Zack. "I couldn't stop thinking about her last night. And even when I see her in my mind I can't help but smile."

"A little gay, but hey that's what love does I guess. So..what happens next?"

Ricky grabs individual cranberry juice bottles and hands one over to Zack "I'm not sure. Like I like her and care about her. But what if she doesn't feel the same way, you know? I don't wanna mess things up or make things weird between us."

"Does she feels the same?" Zack taking the bottle.

"That's the thing, I don't know." Ricky responding back debating in his mind what he should do.

"Well why don't you find out? You never know what can happen. Better to try then wonder. I really think you should go for it. You guys got chemistry and history. Two subjects that can equal to a nice romance." Zack takes a sip.

Ricky smiles and nods his head. "I don't know man. I always seem to mess these things up. I really care about Aly. She's not some random girl. She's different.."

"And she_ 'Wows_' you doesn't see?"

"With every breath in me." Ricky answers back.

"Didn't she go out with that one NFL player?" He asks before drinking his juice.

"Yeah. He broke up with her though. Idiot."

"She over him?" Zack asks.

"Not too sure. Why?"

"Well come on dude. Think about it. Even though they're broken up. Its still gonna be like your going against him. Make sure she isn't thinking about him when shes with you. " Making a solid point Ricky takes a second to rethink about the whole situation.

Should he take the risk and pursue these feelings he has? Or stand back and do nothing? Whether competing against Matt or not, hes not sure if breaking down his wall will be a right idea.

********Aly and Aj's hotel suite********

Aly sitting on the couch staring at the book Ricky gave her earlier. Feeling a slight disappointment in herself for even thinking there would be a chance of them two.

Aj walks in, sees her sister. "Hey..me and the guys are going to watch a movie. You wanna come?"

Not looking at her, Aly continues to remain seated crossing her arms. "No. I think I just wanna stay in today. Not feeling very good."

Aj sighs "Look Aly...I know your really upset about Ricky. I'm sorry. But this is just him. You know its better this way, right?"

"Yeah.. I know. I'll be fine. It was pretty dumb of me really. I just...need a day. You go ahead. I'll be okay." Aly says putting on a fake smile.

"Okay. ..Well you got my number.. See ya." Aj grabs her purse then slowly exits the room.

*********Area********

Hours pass. The crew are about finished. The place looks amazing. Decorated in all pink and purple, white Christmas lights across the ceiling. Red roses everywhere. Joe looks around admiring the work they put in.

"So, what do you think?" Ricky asks walking up beside him, with Zack following. "Yeah. pretty sweet right?"

Ricky and Zack standing on both sides of Joe "It's perfect. Thanks boys.". He places his hand on each of their shoulders. "I can't wait to show Stella."

Looking at Joe, seeing how happy and excited he was reminded Ricky of Aly and how she makes him feel. How he couldn't wait to see her with every chance he got. And each surprise, the cd, his writing, the blue room, he loved showing her something unexpected. Seeing her reaction, making her move forward from the bad. Helping her cope in every way. He liked being there for her. He liked surprising her, showing her different sides of him. Better sides. He enjoyed just seeing her, spending time that he lost. Most importantly he liked seeing her happy, and being that cause of that happiness.

He wants to see her again. He wants to relive last night.

"Well, if that's all you need. I better go check on the shop. Make sure its still standing." Zack says bye to Joe and Ricky, then starts heading out of Area.

Joe turns to Ricky. " Listen Ricky, there's something I wanna ask you."

Ricky looks over to him.

"I would like you to be my best man."

Ricky shocked with the offer, eyes wide open and completely speechless.

"You've been like a son to us. There's no one else who I'd want."

"Joe, I'm..honored." Buzzing with joy Ricky leans in and gives Joe a huge hug.

**********Aly and Aj's Hotel suite**********

Aly sitting in front of her keyboard, fondling with the keys. Combining different notes, testing around to find the right tone. A soft slow melody. She begins to hum to the sound. Harmonizing it all in one.

Her music has always been there for her. Through the good and the bad, she always knows this is what she can rely on. Just letting go and allowing her soul to play her emotions right in front of her. She can't describe it, nor does she know how it even works. But somehow, its like the only way she can really express herself sometimes.

Not knowing what shes playing, Aly continues. Attached to her keyboard was a stand that had a notebook in case of a new song pops up. Aside from the notebook she had Ricky's book and his flower. She begins to stare at the two, thinking about Ricky and Matt. How worthless and vulnerable she feels. But yet still craving their presences. Also not understanding how this is.

Then out of nowhere she starts to sing, mumbling words **_"who I am to blame, ..when I fall deep..."_ **

She pauses for a second. Moves her hand a little to the right, to pitch up the sound. _**"The way you move, it terrifies me.."**_ Having the words and the rhythm still hot in her head. Aly picks up her pencil and writes them down before forgetting.

Now focused, she continues to play.

*******************Area**************************

It's time, after the whole day of preparing everything Joe takes Stella to Area, blind folded of course.

"Joseph Raymond Price where are you taking me" Stella asks, as Joe leads her into Area.

"haha Alright you ready?" He stops and goes behind her. Undoing the blindfold, then releasing it.

"Surprise my sweetie." He says. Stella gasp looking at the place. She turns to Joe smiling and kisses him. "Happy 25th Anniversary daring." Joe says feeling satisfied with her reaction.

"Thank you." Stella tells him.

He takes her to the table in the center of the bar. They both sit down and find dinner already served. The two enjoy their meal as soft jazz play in the background. "This is truly amazing." Stella says.

"Anything for you." Looking right at her, knowing this is going to be a good night.

After they finished their dinner, Joe takes Stella to Washington Square park for a nice stroll and to listen to live music from very talented street performers. A typical thing they do every anniversary.

"Well Dear I think this was a lovely anniversary." Stella appreciating the night. Both walking side by side, Joe having his arm around her.

"Its not over yet." Joe tells her. They stop walking.

She looks back to him. And noticing a familiar nervous but yet excited face. Questioning in her head, but before she asks if everything was okay, Joe begins to speak.

"Stel we've been married for 25 years now. Known each other for at least 30. And everyday you still make me wonder how is it that shes so perfect. Til this day you make me feel weak whenever I look into your eyes. Its been a wonderful 25 years..and I want to recommit myself all over again, and renew our vows. So Stella.." He takes a knee, and pulls open the black box carrying the ring. "Will you be my bride all over again?"

"Yes." Stella answers back with no hesitation, smiling at him. With no other words needed Joe gets up and the two share a kiss. He places the ring through her finger, connecting it with her other wedding ring.

During this time, without them noticing Ricky is at a distant area across from them. Smiling and feeling happy. Admiring they're love. Wondering if..he'll have his Stella someday.

************Aly and Aj's Hotel**********

Aly's been writing all afternoon. But still with a few blank slots into the song, trying to figure it out.

Aj walks in. "Hey Aly."

Aly turns to greet her back. "Hey Aj. How was the movie?''

''Interesting. Remind me to read more fantasy. Its nice to escape to a different world.'' She puts her coat and purse on her bed and walks towards her sister.

"Whatcha working on?"

"Its a song, I've been working on today. Not quit finished though. I cant seem to figure some verses out. And this sentence here doesn't make sense to me. I don't know, I had the ball rolling..but now I'm stuck."

"Mind if I help?" Aj asks.

Aly smiles at her. "Well we are a team, aren't we?"

Aj smiles back and pulls up a chair next to Aly. "Listen..Aly, I'm really sorry about..the whole Ricky thing. It's just..I witnessed you hurt. With Matt. I don't wanna see that again. And with Ricky...I don't really trust him like that towards you..you know?"

"Yeah. And I get it. You're just looking out for me. I don't know what I'd do without you Aj."

"Well..for starters you'd have incomplete songs." She jokes around and the two giggle. "Now come on, lets tackle this. " Aj says.

They begin to work on the song together. Aly glances at her sister. Even though shes still bummed out about Ricky, shes always blessed to have Aj.


	13. Chapter 12- Fall (part 1)

**Chapter 12**

**Stella's Cafe**

Ricky walks in to meet up with Zack, who's on his lunch break. Walking toward his booth, Ricky sees his blond friend staring at his sandwich picking the pickles off. Ricky takes the empty seat across from him. "Hey man." Ricky greeting Zack.

"Oh hey. Whats up?" Zack continuing to pick off the pickles and moving them to the side of his plate.

"So..I think I'm gonna go for it. Gonna tell Aly how I feel. I figured why not take the chance? I haven't felt this way in awhile."

"Wow. Man that's awesome. "

Stella walks up to their table. "What's awesome?" She asks interrupting their conversation.

"How...you and Joe are renewing your vows." Ricky playing off the Aly talk. Zack looks at him confused to why he changed the topic.

"Thank you. And Joe told me about how he made you his best man. Couldn't agree with him more. You're the one most fit for it." Stella smiling at Ricky.

"Well I'm honored." He says returning the smile. Stella leans in for a hug.

"So, you want anything for lunch?" She asks letting go of him.

"Ummm...I'll just get a regular cheese burger with fries. And a diet coke."

"Okay, coming right up." Stella begins to walk away.

Zack looks over at Ricky. "..why didn't you tell Stella your planning on telling Aly how you feel?"

"I don't know..I don't really want to make it into a big thing. I rather keep it downlow til I know Aly's feelings.''

"Gotcha." Zack takes a bite of his sandwich.

20 minutes later Aly and Aj are making their way toward Stella's to grab lunch for them and the rest of the band members.

"I'm telling you Aj, I think we have a hit." Aly says to her sister while they both walk side by side.

"Let's not get too cocky now. We just have to hope the label likes it. By the way you did tell the guys to meet us at the studio right?" Aj asks Aly.

"Yup. Pete just texted me 5 mins ago, he says they're already there. Just make sure we don't forget to bring them food." Aj nods her head and the two arrive at the cafe.

Zack spots the blond girls and alerts Ricky. "Hey, your girls here." While in mid chew Ricky turns his head towards the entrance and sees Aly and Aj both walking in and admittedly going straight to the counter to Stella.

Stella sees them both. "Hey girls." She greets with a smile.

"Hey Stella. Can we get four cheese burgers with curly fries, and two turkey subs, all to go please?" As Aj orders Ricky wipes his mouth with a napkin, then slowly gets up to walk on over to Aly.

"You got it." Stella goes over to the back.

Aly looks and sees Ricky walking toward her. Freaking out she quickly thinks of a way to avoid him. "Hey I'm gonna go use the restroom real quick." Aly speeds walks away and Ricky stops standing beside Aj looking confused of why she just left in a hurry. But nodding off the question he address Aj.

"Hey Aj." He says to her with a smile.

''Oh Hey Ricky. Having lunch?" Aj now understanding why her sister took off in such a hurry and trying to make conversation with Ricky without being too awkward.

"Yeah. Me and Zack. So what are you and Aly up too?" He asks.

"Ummm we're just on our way to the studio."

"Oh, so you girls are back on your feet? Thats great!" Ricky very happy for them. Knowing exactly how it feels to have that blockage keeping you away from doing your absolute best.'

"Yup."

Aly peeks her head out side the door and notices Aj having her 'awkward, save me stance'. She takes a deep breath, releases it and walks over to Ricky and her sister.

Ricky sees Aly. "Hey." He says with a smile, happy to see her.

"Hey." Aly returns the smile..but with a fake one.

"So...umm...Aj was just telling me you guys are going to the studio. That's good, that means you two our inspired. Right?"

"Yeah..I guess sometimes it comes from places you never really imagined." Aly says in a semi snobby way.

Ricky confused by her attitude but again rubs it off. "So after the studio, umm..you wanna hang out? I know a place we're they have great-"

Aly cuts him off. "I don't think so Rav..I have plans. With the band."

"Oh..what about tomorrow?"

"Busy again. My schedules pretty much filled." Aly lying. But had no choice. She needed space from Ricky. Just didn't quit know how to tell him.

"Oh..okay..Well I guess I'll just see you around.." Ricky sounding very disappointed. "Later Aj." He slowly walks away, back to his table.

Stella returns to the front carrying two white large paper bags. "Okay, two turkey subs and four cheese burgers with curly fries. I even added two slices of apple pies for you girls. On the house."

"Thanks Stel." Aj says with a big smile.

"That will be 25 even"

Aj reaches in her purse and hands Stella the money. As Stella reaches in and grabs the cash from Aj, Aly notices an interesting diamond ring on her finger. "Hey, new ring?"

Stella smiles and surprise with the eagle eye. "Yes. Joe gave it to me last night on our 25th anniversary. He proposed and we're renewing our vows." She tells them excited and happy as ever.

Both girls gasp with the news. "Omg congratulations!"

Now as the three ladies having a few minutes of girl time to chat about the details. Ricky glances over at Aly. Thinking if she was trying to avoid him for some reason. If it was all on purpose. Trying to forget about these thoughts because assuming and knowing are completely different.

"So have you thought about a date yet?" Aj asks.

"No. We'll probably have it soon though. Something small too."

"Well were happy for both of you." Aly tells her.

"Yeah. Anyways we should be going. But if you need any help, me and Aly are your girls." Aj and Aly both reach in for a hug from Stella. Then grab there bags to head out.

Ricky watching Aly leave the cafe. And her not even addressing him. "So, I take it things didn't go so good?" Zack asks. Ricky looks back over to him and without answering back the two continue to eat their lunch.

********Red Door Studio*********

The girls arrive with the food and every one digs in. After having their lunch they begin to work. Discussing the new song and learning the sound. Each member messing around with their instrument to catch the vibe on.

"Whats a hothouse flower?" Steve asking out of the blue staring at the lyrics.

Everyone looks over to him. "Steve my good friend. Well since Aly is crushing on you know who. Only one name comes to mind." Brad answers with a smirk.  
Aly giving Brad the death stare and Aj rolling her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. Look its a good song. We can all agree to that, right?" Aj says. Everyone nods to their head, then continuing practicing individually. Aly walks out the door, making her way down the hall. Aj sees and follows.

"Hey Aly, we're you going?" Aj stopping her sister.

"I just can't get this stupid feeling out. Why do I keep doing this to myself?"

"So, I assume it was about Ricky?" Aj asks.

"Yes, and I don't know. About Matt too I guess. I just hate how I put myself in these positions." Aly crosses her arms, feeling very frustrated with herself.

"Hey. You're not alone. I made stupid boy mistakes too. We all do it. But its those mistakes that we learn from. Come on Aly. You gotta admit you wrote a pretty kick ass song last night. Just think its not just a song but something people can relate by.''

''Don't forget with you help too.'' She smiles and gives a hug too her sister for always being the understanding and reasonable one. Again Aj saves the day.

The two both walk back to their studio room.


End file.
